


【芝诺光】隔壁畜牧站绝育手术半价

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Animals, F/M, Pets, Snakes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 你意外养了一条蛇。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

你经常因为自己的一时冲动而感到后悔，是真的。

比如当你正焦头烂额地上网搜美人蛇到底应该怎么养的时候还在反省，怎么就搬了这么个玩意回来，虽然动物园的人确实说它没有任何攻击性而且毒牙都拔掉了（这他妈人干事？），但想想那条七八米长的尾巴……心里还是有点怵得慌。

……不过到现在都没动静不会死了吧？

在确定了美人蛇用人类的洗浴用品也没关系之后，你小心翼翼地打开了浴室门——它还在浴缸里，蓬头垢面，趴在浴缸边上，过长的指甲里积着泥，听到你进来也没什么反应，要不是还能看到它的后背还在随着呼吸起伏，还真跟死了没什么区别。

总之，至少先洗干净……

“芝诺斯？”你试探着呼唤了一声园方告诉你的名字，它听到了，尾巴尖微妙地颤了颤。“别咬我好吗？”你小心地凑近它，一点点慢慢伸出手试探着去摸它的头，“我给你洗个澡，不会伤害你的。洗完澡就给你吃东西，好不好？”

手指安全地触碰到它蓬乱打结的头发，它没有任何反应，既没有跳起来咬你也没有用尾巴勒死你，这大概应该能算得上友好……你悬着的心放下了点，起身脱掉了衬衫和胸衣。你可不想为了洗个宠物把衣服弄湿。

那么第一步，按照网上饲养宠物美人蛇的建议，你把水温调到了比较温和的温度，理论上讲它会觉得稍微有点烫，但很舒服。你先是用花洒把它全身都淋湿，顺便把它过长的头发撩到后背上好露出眼睛——它在你做这个动作的时候闭了闭眼，然后才睁开。

像蓝宝石。你的呼吸凝滞了一秒，突然觉得自己可能捡到宝了。

“我知道你以前过的日子不好。”你一边用手指轻轻搓掉他身上粘的浮土一边念叨，“不过现在你归我了，我不会像他们那么对待你。虽然我也是第一次养美人蛇，但我保证我会做到最好，不会再让你受委屈的……”

受委屈。你叹了口气，这就是你把它买回来的原因。那见鬼的动物园能把动物们养成这样真是活该破产拍卖。

你确实没那么多钱买下一整个动物园，但动物园的买主也确实嫌弃这条美人蛇的品相不够好，所以二次廉价出售——但哪个二傻子会买一条半死不活品相差到家的美人蛇回家？

嗯，你这个二傻子。

你找了块新的沐浴海绵往它身上搓泡泡。你还没给它洗头发，光看身体的话，冲下来的水终于不是黑色了，虽然很快你就在搓洗它胳膊和手掌的时候发现想把它彻底洗干净估计得费点力气。不过洗不洗干净的都是小事，最大的问题是你让它翻过来洗前胸的时候发现你能摸到它的肋骨……

人干事？？？？

“他们到底是怎么虐待你的啊，真可怜……”你皱着眉搓美人蛇的脸，它很配合地闭上眼睛，“这怎么颧骨都饿出来了……”

搓搓搓搓…… 

搓着搓着你突然被扑了一脸水，懵逼抬头的时候发现它又是一尾巴抽在浴缸壁上，等尾巴滑进水里之后，洁白的浴缸壁留了个小黑点。你伸手把那个小黑点捻起来才发现，那是只没见过的小黑虫子，虽然没扁但已经不动弹了。

“……你身上的？”你心情复杂地把小黑虫给它看，美人蛇懒洋洋地瞥了一眼，抬抬手就把它扒拉进了水里。

实锤了，保证是它身上的。你只觉得太阳穴一阵抽痛，确实刚才搜的时候你知道美人蛇饲养不当会被虫子寄生，但你真没想到动物园连基本的除虫处理都没有……“他们给你打疫苗了吗？”你放下海绵，跟它比划，“就是，一根针，扎你一下，打进去点什么东西？”

它摇摇头，又一尾巴拍死了一只挣扎着想从水里爬出来的虫子。

“我他妈——算了。”你用力搓了把脸，哪家饲主养美人蛇不是捧在手里怕碰了含在嘴里怕化了，这动物园脑子被丧尸啃了？连疫苗都不打？“没事，没事没事我找人给你打，希望你不怕打针……”你说着，放掉浴缸里已经脏得不行的水，又重新放了干净的冲掉他身上的泡沫，“唉，不过我也没钱给你绝育，你那地方……”

“你能自己洗那块地方吧？”

面对你怀疑的目光，美人蛇挑了挑眉，这种族在情绪的表达方面确实很类人。你在自己身上比划了一下，又觉得不妥，索性直接握着它的手腕放到它的泄殖腔上：“这里，自己洗。”

它翻了个白眼。

？？？它居然翻我白眼？？？你张着嘴震惊了一秒钟才反应过来自己作为主人的尊严遭到了挑战，捏着海绵就用力搓了搓它的胸：“别得意太久，等我赚够钱我就送你去绝育。”

……好吧话虽如此但给美人蛇绝育的钱比买蛇还贵，绝大多数人不会当那个给蛇绝育的冤大头，反正美人蛇发情不会像猫狗发情那么恐怖。你郁郁地又叹了口气，推着它让它在侧头趴在浴缸边，开始给它洗头发。它头发很长，洗了一会儿才终于能看出是漂亮的金色，只不过因为长时间营养不良而有些毛躁，分叉也有点严重。你考虑了一下自己用过的几种养头发的洗发露，决定明天就多囤几瓶。

真的是，明明这么看除了营养不良和太脏了之外是条挺漂亮的蛇，怎么就品相不好了……你一边腹诽一边暗自庆幸，如果不是买家瞎，你这辈子也买不起这么漂亮的美人蛇。

虽说就算廉价处理，这条蛇的价格也足够在正规宠物市场买上两三只卖相不错的斯芬克斯了……

————————————

【求助】紧急！新手刚收养了一条美人蛇，目测体长在七米到八米之间，毒牙被拔掉了，好像有营养不良症状，现在倒是洗干净了但不太爱动弹，有什么注意事项没有！

1L  
刚上手就地狱极难度emmmm……

2L  
啊这，有照片没有？营养不良有可能是饿的，也可能是生病或者寄生虫，建议去医院检查一下（话说在哪能捡到美人蛇给我也整一个jpg.

3L  
草，谁啊这么狠没钱割毒腺就拔牙，这蛇也太惨了是不是咬过人，你当心点做好防护措施，刚接回来前几天最好电击器别离手，七八米绝对成年了，要是攻击性上来了一尾巴能给你轮墙里去。

4L  
附议，最好先别上手肢体接触免得激怒它。另外给出的信息还是有点少，具体营养不良到什么程度？有没有寄生虫？美人蛇本来就难养，不是海蛇还好，陆生蛇先弄清楚是不是树栖，是树栖的话给它买个架子挂着，不是的话也得给它圈出来块领地铺上垫材（我建议用木屑），营养不良的话一次别喂太多，先切点新鲜牛肉喂喂，用挑杆当心被咬。要是看它身子弓成S形了马上远离让它自己静静，我贴个我之前养美人蛇的经验帖你看一下  
【网页链接】  
不过如果是海蛇那……众所周知海美人蛇外号暴毙王，你就自求多福吧……

5L  
上面都没发现重点。新手能把这玩意洗干净而且还能玩手机说明这蛇攻击性不高，不过也有可能是饿的。先少喂点肉看看情况，明天要是还能动弹的话去宠物医院检查一下，本地的话我推荐海神剑，他家便宜项目还挺全的，外面捡的最容易暴毙在寄生虫上。  
不过美人蛇还能捡到我真头一回听说，这啥家境住的啥地方啊美人蛇都扔

6L  
楼上是海神剑的托？他家出了名的宰人好吗而且根本什么都查不出来！我家狗子差点让他家治死了得亏及时换医院！

7L  
海神剑真不行，建议永久拉黑。

8L  
能不能活过今天晚上都不知道你们居然还在撕医院的事……

……  
……

————————————

后面的评论全都开始撕这家叫海神剑的宠物医院到底能不能去，什么案例都有，但鉴于美人蛇很小众没多少人养，总体而言有价值的回答不多。至于那条“能不能活过今天晚上都不知道”的蛇……

你揉了揉太阳穴，把刚切的两条牛里脊放到趴在沙发上装死的宠物手里——它叫芝诺斯来着？“今晚你得凑合凑合了。”你叹着气，盯着它慢悠悠地把这两块肉吞进去，“我没有木屑，也没有蛇碗，挂架也没买，你能睡床吗？我还有间客房。”

美人蛇抬抬眼皮瞥了眼你手指的方向，你能看到一层薄薄的瞬膜从他蓝色的瞳仁上滑过去。时间过了漫长的两分钟，它才点点头，算是接受了你的提议。

那间空置的客房以后大概率要变蛇窝了。你拿着手机又粗略地从上到下扫了一遍爬友们的建议，庆幸自己有先见之明把客房打扫干净了，现在只需要贡献两床被子，以防这条蛇半夜冻僵……

……应该不至于吧？

你看着已经自动自觉在床上窝成一团的美人蛇，只觉得自己和它的未来一片灰暗。

————————————

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“27号在吗？你的化验单出来了，来看一下结果。”

你拖着半封闭的蛇碗，侧身艰难地推开诊疗室的门。桌后的兽医抬手请你坐下，掸了掸手上的报告。“您这条蛇体质很不错，”她坦言，语气甚至表露出一些惊喜，“我在动物园见过它，当时的情况怎么样我大概还记得，但检查发现只是有些营养不良，外加体表寄生虫，没别的大毛病。我给你开盒营养素，最近几天喂食的时候往里面拌点。出去之后做个除虫处理，打一针抗病毒疫苗就行了。”

“好的好的。”你点头如捣蒜，心里悬着的一块石头终于放下了，“那饮食方面呢？最近是不是得注意点？” 

医生低头往单据上写字的笔动得飞快。“一个月内要少食多餐，”她头都没抬，“一到两天喂一顿就行，别一下子喂太多。一个月之后看情况，要是食欲恢复了可以正常喂。这个体型的话……”

兽医打量了几眼正埋头在团成球的尾巴里兴致恹恹打瞌睡的芝诺斯。“两个星期一只鸡就行，食欲特别好的话控制在一只半以内。如果有条件，也可以喂菲尔豚鼠。”

你考虑了一下菲尔豚鼠的价格，确定自己很明显没条件。“那它的牙……”

“上一个给它拔牙的人太暴力了，可能伤到过神经。”说到这，医生皱起眉，“它还是有点抗拒检查，不过看情况应该暂时是不会再长了。保险起见，我建议你给它做个去毒腺手术。”

手术啊……你犹豫片刻，回忆了一下来这里的路上浏览的去毒腺经验帖子，还是摇了摇头。“等它身体恢复恢复再说吧，我也是刚开始养，跟它还不熟悉，再刺激它怕会咬人。”而且去毒腺手术也挺贵的。你在心里补充。

医生点点头尊重你的意见。“那就没有别的注意事项了，我电话写在这里，有什么问题及时联系。”她把单据交给你，“出门右转缴费，再左转走廊第二个门做除虫，大概得半个小时。”

————————————

等终于把事关美人蛇身体健康的事务都折腾完之后你终于有空带它去宠物用品超市。你不可能永远租蛇碗推着它到处跑，所以归根结底，至少得买个项圈。

文明饲养亚人类，从小事做起。你给自己点了个赞，顺便给什么项圈背带都不喜欢的蛇点了个踩。“那这个呢？”你从货架上拿下来一条黑色带金色波点的项圈给它看，里面垫了绒布不会磨破皮肤，“这个挺好看的。”

芝诺斯抱起肩，眼里的嫌弃又重了一分。这条蛇从进你家门开始就表现得十足佛系，顶多吐吐信子探查一下周围环境，你还以为会挺好相处，谁知道对日用品居然这么挑剔……“那你要哪个？”你把蛇碗侧面喂食用的小门拉开，“提前说明就算你再不想要也得牵绳，不然以后别想出门。” 

大概是你最后这句话还算有点威慑力，芝诺斯对着货架审视了半天，才勉为其难地伸出尾巴尖戳了戳其中一个挂包——那甚至都不是项圈，而是个腕带，连着条能调节长度的牵引绳。这个款式你倒是也看别人用过，不过很少很少，绝大多数人还是会选择项圈（也有用腰带或者背带的）。“你喜欢这个？”你拿起挂包对它晃了晃，芝诺斯则抬了抬下巴，卷起尾巴堵住窗口，靠回去闭上眼睛又开始打盹。

这姿态像翘二郎腿。你在心里默默吐槽。

最后和店家敲定了下午三点把挂蛇架送到你家后，你终于得以拎着大包小裹推着蛇碗回到家，累到身心憔悴，只把蛇碗盖子打开就整个人瘫在了沙发上。“我这个假期你知道多珍贵吗？”你盯着天花板喃喃自语，“结果光在你身上就耗了两天，后天还约好了去给赫拉斯瓦尔格他们当志愿者，你觉得他们会不会在我还没来得及休息的时候派活？”

淅淅索索的鳞片摩擦声中美人蛇从蛇碗里溜出来爬到了沙发上，很显然它也不喜欢那个狭窄坚硬的小空间。芝诺斯很会选地方，抓着你手边的几个抱枕扔在沙发一头往里舒舒服服地一靠，乌黑油亮的修长蛇尾从你大腿上缓缓滑过。你心里一动，将手伸到它尾巴下面轻轻揉了揉……

好，好软！！

不过下一秒美人蛇就发出“嘶——”的一声警告，你秒怂，马上松开揩油的爪子举到头侧：“我不摸了，你别咬我？”

美人蛇一手撑着头，半眯着眼睛审视地打量了你一遍，信子吐出来，上下抖抖颤颤又收回去，放在你腿上的尾巴倒没有收紧的趋势，甚至还又往上挪了挪。

这应该是没生气。你松了口气，往起挺了挺身子开始刷昨天刚注册的亚人类宠物交流论坛。

————————————

……  
……

42L 楼主  
感谢昨天各位大佬的帮忙！崽活下来了还挺精神的！去医院检查过了，除了营养不良和体表寄生虫之外没大问题，分类也确定了是树栖，小公蛇，已经定了最大号的挂蛇架了，今天下午应该就能装上。崽现在还有点瘦，等我把它养胖点了再发照片！

43L  
恭喜！

44L  
恭喜呀！

45L  
大难不死必有后福，恭喜！

46L  
！我兴奋起来了，蹲着等美照。

47L  
啊哈哈哈好好喂好好喂，当然也别喂太胖了hhhhh我朋友家那个超重到腰跟水桶一样粗最后被逼着减肥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

48L  
被逼着减肥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

49L  
你朋友有毒吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么喂的啊美人蛇喂成胖子蛇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

50L  
还觉得挺自豪的？知道宠物蛇死亡率多高吗超重的蛇死得早不知道吗？天天就知道哈哈哈长脑子了吗？

51L  
楼上的有事吗？看不到减肥了？

52L  
别搭理50楼，你翻翻他发言记录就知道这人脑子有病，尼德霍格脑残粉

53L  
？尼德霍格？就那天天宣传宠物亚人都该安乐死的那个？

54L  
还能有哪个尼德霍格，极端动保他说第二没人敢叫第一。不过这人有点本事，天天领着一帮人在外面杀偷猎的，也不知道都得是啥人跟他一起活动，上面都不管的。

55L  
是真的恐怖，以前我家猫崽不听话，我就吓唬她说尼德霍格要来抓你了，吓得她背毛直往起炸hhhhhh到现在新闻里提到尼德霍格都往我怀里钻hhhhhhh

56L  
楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈尼德霍格是什么止小儿夜哭的妖怪吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

57L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈尼德霍格听了想砍人哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

58L  
@楼主   
我来说点正事。你第一次养蛇我不知道兽医跟没跟你说喂食的事，我就啰嗦几句细节。人蛇在野外的食谱比较杂，虽然主要是吃肉，但也会吃鱼，偶尔也会吃果子（可能是为了补充糖分），很多人养蛇不知道，光给喂肉，到最后自家蛇缺维生素病了都不知道怎么回事。我的建议是时不时投喂点鱼之类的水产品，店里也有卖宠物零食，里面有不少都是加了对应营养素的，防止被骂打广告我就不推荐牌子了，想知道可以私聊。不想买的话也可以自己做，基本上也就是肉类打碎了混合药物或者营养素做成丸子煮熟了喂，当然蛇爱不爱吃不一定。另外零食不能经常喂，毕竟店里卖的那种为了引起宠物食欲都会加不少添加剂而且脂肪含量高，吃多了对蛇的身体也不好，还可能肥胖。最要命的是万一吃零食吃上瘾了不好好吃食了就惨了。  
补充：营养素可以去畜牧站买，便宜好用，别忘了问问具体用量。

59L  
楼上干货，点赞收藏了。

60L  
我不怕被骂打广告，先把话放在这：爱麒家的所有宠物零食，都是垃圾！

61L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有一说一确实，爱麒家那破玩意绝了我家斯芬克斯跟垃圾桶似的给啥吃啥，但是死活不吃爱麒的罐头鸡肝哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

62L  
哪里有骂爱麒哪里就有我！亚人都不爱吃不说卖得还死贵！

63L  
有那么夸张吗？我家狗子还挺喜欢吃他家的狗罐头的……

64L  
那你家狗子可能是人类里喜欢鲱鱼罐头的那一类……

65L  
草草草楼上的太狠了，辱鲱鱼罐头警告

66L  
爱麒最大的问题不是他家蛇零食猫喜欢吃，猫零食狗喜欢吃，但狗零食很受人马欢迎吗？？

……  
……

————————————

你还真不知道养美人蛇还有这么多门道，心怀感激地给干货大佬点了个赞。不过好像这次出门还真带回来过一袋零食……你伸长胳膊把堆在沙发另一头的购物袋拖过来，翻翻找找，拎出一袋宠物超市赠送的蛇类零食试吃装。

很不幸，是被嘲了好几层楼的爱麒牌。

“选用特级深海鱼类干制而成，干净卫生无任何添加剂，为您的爱宠提供充足DHA及不饱和脂肪酸……”你边读标签上的广告语边撕开袋子，低头闻了闻——有点像你平时吃的鱿鱼干，带着股并不讨人厌的淡淡海腥味。你抖抖纸袋倒出里面的零食，切割压制成合适形状的鱼干据说已经剔除了骨头防止划伤宠物食道，看起来很像精心切好的五香鱼片。

芝诺斯从你稀里哗啦翻购物袋时开始就已经在密切关注这边的情况。你挪挪身子凑近它，把手里的鱼干慢慢送到它面前，美人蛇轻微地抽抽鼻子，黑色蛇信上下跳动收集了空气中的气味信息又收回嘴里——

紧接着它就露出了从到家以来最一言难尽的表情，狠根皱起眉一缩脖子，瞪着你的蓝眼睛里写满了“你想给我吃这种东西？！”的质问。

“有那么难闻吗……”你嘀咕着，把鱼干放到自己鼻子底下仔细嗅了嗅，还是没闻到什么异味，反倒越闻越像五香鱼片。超市里不会卖假货吧，蛇可不能吃带调料的东西。怀着这种疑问和好奇，你抬手就把鱼干丢进了嘴里。 

芝诺斯响亮地干呕了一声。

————————————

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

挂蛇架（或者说蛇爬架）比你想象中的占地方。现在你客房里的床已经没了平放的空间，好在当初买的是两个能装东西的床箱拼一起当床，而且你还没来得及往里塞东西，现在正好摞起来立在墙边当置物架，放些养蛇用品。说是挂蛇架，其实也就是木头做成类似树枝分叉的形状，据卖家说是符合什么蛇体力学……其中一根枝杈上挂了个水滴形状的吊篮，基本操作应该是让蛇在缠住树枝的情况下上半身也有个能趴着的地方。

你一点都不奇怪芝诺斯住挂蛇架的第一夜就带进去一个抱枕一床被子。

至此，你的养蛇生涯差不多算是终于迈上了正轨，至少你是这么觉得的，在第二天早上朦朦胧胧醒过来看到床边趴着个盯着你的金色脑袋时——在惊吓过后——你甚至还觉得心里涌起了一丝这个家还有人陪你的感动。

好吧，还有亚人。

“早，下次别这么趴着了，对心脏不好。”你搓着脸打着哈欠爬起来，随手胡噜了两把芝诺斯的头发，下床趿拉着拖鞋去洗漱，还差点被地上绵延数米的蛇尾巴绊个跟头。

给美人蛇刷牙，你曾以为这会是一项全新的挑战，然而芝诺斯展现出了惊人的学习天赋，你只给它演示了一遍它就会了，甚至没用你强调不能吞咽牙膏。至于上厕所的问题……你并不是很想回忆具体的教学过程，总之它也顺利在五分钟内学会了使用冲水马桶，谢天谢地。你小时候养过狗，不是犬类亚人，是真正的狗，虽然撸起来令人身心愉快，但这不能抵消铲屎的痛苦。

怪不得亚人类饲养员都不会管自己叫铲屎的，宠物足够聪明真好。你欣慰地想。

芝诺斯大概也是饿了，一路跟你来到厨房。你从冰箱里拿出昨晚切好的鸡肉丢进微波炉解冻，又捡出来两个鸡蛋准备煎了吃……然而只是转身倒个麦片的功夫，回过头，你就看到鸡蛋少了一个。

再一抬头，那颗鸡蛋已经在芝诺斯嘴里消失了。

？！！！！！！！！！！

“你吃什么呢那个不是这么吃的！！！！！”你被吓了个半死，大呼小叫着伸长手去掐它的嘴想挽救你的蛇，“吐出来！！！啊啊啊啊要噎死了快点吐了啊啊啊！！！！！”

你低估了这条蛇的身高和体型，很明显虽然它还处在营养不良期间，但个体的骨架和肌肉还摆在那里， 挺直起来能比你高大半个身子，随手一拦你就完全够不着它。你只能眼睁睁看着一个鸡蛋大的圆弧从它的喉咙口慢慢下滑，滑到喉结的位置时慢悠悠地停下，紧接着——“咔嚓！”

你的心跟着“咔嚓”一哆嗦。

细碎的裂响听在你耳朵里简直跟地震没什么区别，你被碎鸡蛋壳扎过手，惊恐地想完了完了鸡蛋壳碎了这回它不噎死也要被扎个嗓子透气……然而并没有。

芝诺斯维持着拦住你的动作，仰着头半闭着眼睛，喉咙里又连着咔咔几声，那块鸡蛋形的圆弧奇迹般地逐渐缩小变扁，只剩下一块几乎可以忽略不计的小小鼓包。最后，那块鼓包又开始慢慢向上滑动，美人蛇张开嘴，乌黑的蛇信子抖动着前后探了几下，直到鼓包在喉咙里消失，它抬起手将手指伸进嘴里，蛇信回缩到只露出个飞速颤抖的末梢——

一条黏糊糊的、被挤干了蛋液的鸡蛋壳被它从嘴里夹了出来，这条蛇甚至还在嘴里又吮了一口，把表面残留的蛋液吸干净，然后把蛋壳丢到已经僵硬成一根木桩的你手里，抱着胳膊似笑非笑地对你挑挑眉。

——绝对是嘲讽。

不不不，现在的问题不是被不被嘲讽，而是这这这……你艰难地吞了口唾沫，捏起手里的鸡蛋壳反复看了两遍，还是想不通它是怎么做到挤出这么完整的一块出来的。“来来来你过来。”你对它招招手，芝诺斯心情很好，配合地俯下身任你抚摸它脖子的皮肤。手感其实和人类的没有什么不同，一定要说区别的话，确实是非常柔软有弹性，甚至能掐起来一小片，当然你没敢太用力，只是试探着捏了一下就松了手。蛇类能吞下比自己的头大好几倍的东西，这件事你知道，但你没想到美人蛇也有这个技能……只不过这个认知过程，稍微惊心动魄了点。你心里有那么一秒钟冒出了要不要买个鸵鸟蛋给它的荒唐想法，还好理智依旧占据上风：开玩笑，喂鸵鸟蛋真的噎死了怎么办，好不容易活到这么大的。

微波炉的提示音让你遗憾地松开手。鸡肉是昨天买的推荐蛇粮之一，你用手试了试温度，还好没有热过头，这才把盘子端给芝诺斯。“下次要吃鸡蛋跟我说一声，”你戳了戳它的肚子，“还好我拿的是无菌蛋，不然直接吞吃坏了肚子怎么办？”

美人蛇没理你，兀自捡起一块肉丢进嘴，咕噜就咽了下去，然后又是一块。

看蛇吃饭真噎得慌……

跟吃肉就行的美人蛇比起来，人类的饮食就复杂多了。你拿牛奶泡了麦片，准备煎鸡蛋的时候芝诺斯还端着鸡肉兴致勃勃地来凑热闹，结果被鸡蛋下锅的声音惊得猛地后仰了一下，嘶嘶地喷气。你怕热油溅到它，用胳膊肘把它往后推了推：“往后点吃你的饭，听话。”

芝诺斯确实向后蹭了蹭，不过只是挪到你身后，蠕动着降低高度把下巴搭在你肩膀上围观煎蛋，信子对着平底锅的方向试探弯曲，挑剔地品尝空气中的味道。“看什么看，这个一会儿要给我吃的，你不能吃这么多调料。”你侧头跟它贴贴脸，这个动作勾得它歪过头看你，蛇信从你脸侧掠过又擦过脖子收回它嘴里，痒痒的。

是在记气味吧，真是乖蛇。

作为不太讲究生活质量的单身人士，你连张像样的餐桌都没买，把麦片和煎蛋都端到茶几上，打开电视拨到晨间新闻，坐沙发上就开始了今天的早饭。

芝诺斯一边往嘴里填肉一边绕过你爬到沙发上，尾巴尖还出于“总得缠点什么东西”的树栖本能勾住了你的脚踝，细腻的鳞片凉凉的。晨间新闻说实话也没什么新鲜事，只不过职业原因，你已经习惯了从生活的方方面面汲取灵感放入作品，所以不管是某某国和某某国发生冲突，还是某地突发火灾导致几人受伤，还是哪个财团的董事长……

等会儿？

也许自己养了宠物之后就会对关于亚人类的消息格外关注些，你盯着电视台转播里的画面，把声音又调大了点。

“现在我所在的就是圣哈罗妮大教堂的正门外，就在我身后的教堂中，伊修加德集团的董事长托尔丹先生刚刚结束了对他的亚人类教子的洗礼仪式。我们都知道托尔丹先生早就已经为他的独角兽艾默里克·博雷尔申请获得了公民权，但这一次，可以说是第一次有人公开在宗教层面上将亚人类……”

镜头很快切换回演播室，你的心思却已经不在新闻内容上。作为知名财阀，托尔丹对独角兽的钟爱可以说是人尽皆知。首先他自己就拥有伊修加德旗下马场的所有产权，除此之外，托尔丹还豢养了一群私人独角兽，其中最出名的就是新闻里提到的艾默里克——它确实漂亮得出奇，卷曲的鬃毛修剪得当，额前笔直的宝蓝色独角泛着珍珠贝一样的光泽。早就有人传言说年近耄耋的托尔丹已经立下遗嘱将遗产留给了这匹独角兽，但你真的没想到他居然会在自己信仰的神明前将它认作教子，这到底是有多喜欢……

算了算了，这些跟你没关系。你摇摇头就着煎蛋三下五除二吃掉最后一口麦片，站起来准备洗碗时忘了脚踝上还缠着东西，差点又被绊倒。芝诺斯则全然不觉得自己有做错什么，直到你无奈地抬脚对它示意了一下，才想起来把尾巴松开，还没忘记把手里的空盘子递给你。

不知道为什么，总觉得自己被当成什么木桩石头之类的东西了……

洗过碗之后你掏出笔记本， 开始记录今天的养蛇发现，美人蛇也过来凑热闹，甚至伸手抢你的笔。无奈之下你只好另拿了个新笔记本和笔给它，让它自己写写画画。据说美人蛇的个体与个体之间智力差异很大，你想起赫拉斯瓦尔格那边那两条会激烈争论怎么提高青磷水燃烧率的人蛇，突然有点好奇芝诺斯的智力水平——到目前来看确实挺聪明，还没有出现诸如“把主人的手指头当鱼咬了”这样的错误，但具体高到什么程度……

美人蛇正一手托着腮，另一手百无聊赖地握着笔在笔记本上不知道画什么东西，握笔的姿势和你一模一样，这更坚定了你心里对于它是条不亚于西德和尼禄的天才蛇的信心。不过它到底在画啥……

你暗搓搓探头，芝诺斯扫了你一眼，倒也没阻止你光明正大的偷窥动作，反倒停笔摊开手放任你看，你皱着眉分辨了半天终于认出来，短短几分钟时间显然太短不够它好好画完，只是随便勾了几笔，但已经能大概看出那些枝枝叉叉和草编吊篮的雏形，加上旁边这俩没画完的大箱子……

它在画它的卧室。

————————————

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

“真的吗？真的不想骑一下试试吗！！”

你真的已经记不清这是第几次被追着求骑了。“我真的会跑得很慢的！”人马把自己的胸膛拍得啪啪作响，一副信誓旦旦又期待满满的样子，“绝对不会把你甩下去的！”

“好好好，是是是。”当然，见怪不怪的你早就练就了一身左耳朵进右耳朵出的好本事，把碗里的胡萝卜麦片还有各种谷物搅拌均匀之后端起来，点着头走出厨房，“知道知道，你肯定不会把我甩下来……” 

而奥尔什方从来不会介意你敷衍了事的态度——你甚至怀疑他是不是把这当成了一种“他还不够有诚意”的考验。“你想骑的话，用垫子也可以。”人马欢快地倒换着蹄子，从窗口跟到门口又跟在你身后，“实在怕不安全，马鞍也可以！我管伊赛勒借！”

“停，伊赛勒的马鞍你穿得上吗？”

这句灵魂质问把他噎住了。“但埃斯蒂尼安没有马鞍……”他小声嘀咕，尖尖的耳朵好像都有点下垂的趋势，“你真的不想骑在我背上试试吗？”

你叹了口气，抬起胳膊肘蹭了蹭他的前腿。“奥尔什方，我知道当初是我教你和你朋友说话，所以你可能会比较……”你斟酌了一下用词，“呃，依赖我？但你应该知道一般像你这样的野生人马是不会这么想被人骑在背上的对吧？”

他摇了摇头。“不，这当然不一样。”他张开手，露出理所当然的表情，“你不是一般人，你是我亲爱的挚友！我——”

手机铃打断了人马的话。你把其中一个碗递给奥尔什方，摸出手机扫了眼来电显示——加隆德炼铁厂，是西德给自己的小实验室起的名字，你今早刚把芝诺斯送过去，希望几条人蛇能聊聊天，交个朋友，毕竟你和芝诺斯还不够熟悉，没来得及教它说人话……

“你过来马上把这条蛇带走！马上！”

尼禄这一嗓子差点把你震聋，你敢保证这是你有生以来听人蛇说话最清楚的一句，你和奥尔什方对视了一眼，不约而同地加快了脚步。“怎么了？”你边走边问，“他挺乖的啊？”

“他乖个【——】啊！”尼禄爆出来一句忍无可忍的人蛇粗口，“你快过来！晚了加隆德非得死在这不可！”

伴着同时从手机和房间里传出来的“我说了我不会随便‘死’！”，奥尔什方推开了实验室的门——

里面安静了一秒钟，紧接着一只小小的不到你腰高的小动物就冲了过来一把抱住了你的大腿，“哇”地哭了起来。“你终于来了！”粉色的小豚鼠抽噎着告状，“那条蛇欺负人！”

你好声好气地安抚了几句，抬头将质问的目光投向不远处正盘坐在一把转椅上的芝诺斯。对于当下的情况，金发人蛇只是毫不在意地吐了吐信子，摆明了“你能把我怎么着”。

——不管它干了什么事，这态度着实气人。

“你赶紧把他领走，随便扔哪都行。”尼禄气得嘶声吐气，对你连连摆手，“他根本不能理解波粒二象性对于太阳动力的重要性，还敢嘲笑我的雷神三号太阳帆？”

啥？？

“你别听尼禄瞎说。”西德头疼地捏住鼻梁，长着灰白波点的白尾巴烦躁地扫来扫去，“事情是这样的。你走了之后，我尝试着跟芝诺斯聊了几句，但他不太爱说话，我们就也不打扰他了，但是过了没多久可露儿和塔塔露过来玩，可能说话的声音大了一点，结果就——”

“他骂我和可露儿是吵闹的猪！”塔塔露哭得更大声了，“还说再不安静就吃了我们！”

另一只奶黄色皮毛的小豚鼠在旁边点了点头。“我觉得他不太适合社交。”可露儿说得很委婉，但你明显从她又生气又有点畏惧的神情中看出，她也被吓得不轻。毕竟绝大多数人蛇几乎是所有亚人类物种的天敌，西德尼禄这么友善又没有攻击性的人蛇品种太少太少，如果打起来……单从个头上看，他俩还真不一定能打得过芝诺斯。“好好好，我知道了。”你蹲下身，内疚地摸了摸塔塔露的头，“我替芝诺斯道歉好不好？他在动物园遭了好长时间的罪，一时半会儿脾气不太好，也不会和朋友相处，我会好好教他的，就这一次，原谅他好不好？”

塔塔露抽抽搭搭地接过你手里装满谷物干果的碗，点了点头。可露儿叹了口气，也掂着脚从奥尔什方手里拿走了自己的午饭。“我不是对你有什么意见，”她说，“但芝诺斯攻击性很强，至少在我们眼里他简直随时都会杀死我们，所以我建议你在他足够适应环境之前，先不要带他出来。”

“我知道了。”你歉意地点头，“抱歉，这种事不会再发生了。”

芝诺斯冷笑了一声。

正当你准备给自家美人蛇戴上腕环带在身边算了的时候，奥尔什方扯了扯你的衣服。“挚友，你出来一下，”他并没有看你，而是表情凝重地望着转椅上的芝诺斯，“我有点事想跟你说。”

有什么事不能直接说？你迷惑地眨眨眼睛，还是跟着奥尔什方走出了实验室，他甚至还带上了门。

“我觉得芝诺斯不对劲。”人马的开场简单明了，“你查过他的来历吗？”

“动物园给过我履历，说是从南方卖来的，怎么了？”你愈发不解，“我知道他挺凶的，你不知道动物园是怎么对待他的……”

“我不是这个意思。”奥尔什方摇头，抿抿嘴，好像不知道应不应该说出这件事，“他不是宠物人蛇，我觉得他是被野捕回来的。”

？？？？？？？？？？

“不，不至于吧……”你干笑了两声，“你这玩笑开大了，我知道芝诺斯比宠物店那种选育出来的品种人蛇聪明，但凡事总有例外不是？你看西德和尼禄，不都是宠物人蛇吗？”

“挚友——”奥尔什方叹着气，“西德和尼禄是野捕人蛇繁育的第一代，就是因为不够‘亲人’才被淘汰的啊。”他皱起眉，掰着手指头，“可露儿和塔塔露被遗弃也是这个原因。我见过真正的野生人蛇，和西德他们这样在人类身边长大的完全不一样，要说的话，反倒更接近芝诺斯给我的感觉，他是个捕食者，我这么说你能听懂吗？”

听懂了，但你不太想听懂。“可他很乖的！”你据理力争，“昨天还给我表演了生吞鸡蛋！”

奥尔什方看你的眼神简直可以用恨铁不成钢来形容。“你见过西德吃鸡蛋吗？”他问，“他不会吞，就算是生鸡蛋，也是打在碗里喝下去的。尼禄也一样。”

你沉默了一会儿。“他真的很乖……”你搓搓脸，“好吧，我会拜托拉塔托斯克帮我查一下的，别太担心好吗？”

“你还要让他和你住在一起？”人马很显然不赞同你的决定，“这太危险了！”

“芝诺斯好不容易才适应我家的环境，现在让他搬家不是更容易刺激到他吗？”你对奥尔什方的过度担忧感到好笑，安抚地揉了揉他的背毛，“放心，他已经没有毒牙了，而且你看，我给他洗澡、搭窝、准备食物、还给他买零食，他没道理攻击我对不对？”

“虽然这么说……”奥尔什方被你说得有些动摇，抓抓头发，不情愿地点头不再反对，“我帮不上什么忙，但你有事一定要马上联系这边！”

芝诺斯那个体型，要是想动手我哪还还有空联系……你觉得有点好笑，不过没表现出来，毕竟奥尔什方已经够担心了。“放心，我会的。今天你就可以看看，芝诺斯很乖的，我——”

开门你就差点被杵在门口的美人蛇吓得咬到舌头。“哇你站在这里干嘛！吓我一跳……”你拍拍胸口，从兜里掏出腕带，“走吧，拜你这张犀利的嘴所赐，你今天要跟我一起干活了。”

芝诺斯挑挑眉，也没提出什么异议，只是在你给他系腕带的时候盯着奥尔什方频繁地吞吐信子，记录下人马的气味信息。

就说他好乖的嘛。

春天的正午并不热，离开西德他们之后你径直领着美人蛇来到了外面给人马和独角兽洗澡用的水池旁边，让他自己爬上树晒太阳，你则开着水龙头冲掉水池底部的积尘。赫拉斯瓦尔格今天不在家，听其他志愿者说是到保护区巡查去了，希望不会再遇见受伤的亚人类。

不过为了不过度干涉自然，带回来的也基本是因为人类受伤的小家伙就是了。

水池底部的都是些浮土，冲一冲就干净了，你把水管的水流拧小的时候回头看了芝诺斯一眼，他正趴在向阳的树枝上，卷曲的蛇身乌黑油亮，反射着彩虹一样的光泽。阳光有点刺眼，你看不太清他到底是在打盹还是发呆，总之，一如既往地安静。你掏出手机找好角度，咔嚓给他留了张影。

这好像是第一次给他拍照？也不知道最后能不能养得像西德他们那么生龙活虎……

————————————

TO：拉塔托斯克：  
亲爱的最近有空吗？能不能帮我查点东西呀~

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
我猜猜，是关于你收养的那条人蛇？

TO：拉塔托斯克：  
真聪明，奥尔什方告诉你的？我估计他忍不到我自己来问你

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
不光奥尔什方，尼禄也跟我抱怨了几句“新来的那条蛇脑子有病”。我大概查了一下，情况不太好，你现在有空吗我把文档发给你

TO：拉塔托斯克：  
OK来吧

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
【新建文本文档】

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
总之我拜托尼德霍格查了一下那家动物园的底细，奥尔什方的直觉没错，芝诺斯确实是野捕偷猎来的，而且已经两年多了，但是因为时间比较久了，线索全都是断的，我这边也没法定种。你能不能把芝诺斯的照片发给我一下？要清晰一点的，我去问问别人

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
顺便尼德霍格也想知道他的品种，好根据栖息地追查一下这个敢跨这么远距离贩卖野生成年人蛇的偷猎团伙

TO：拉塔托斯克：  
【图片】  
那就拜托你了

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
安心交给我吧。还有，我知道芝诺斯现在表现得很听你的话，但再怎么说也是野生人蛇，你提高点警惕，至少睡觉的时候把卧室门锁好了

TO：拉塔托斯克：  
好嘛，我知道了，下次见面请你吃年糕火锅

————————————

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

“……美人蛇的发情期集中在每年六月至八月，在此期间伺养者可以视情况为宠物寻找伴侣，如果没有繁殖意向，则最好给予宠物人蛇充足的空间，以防止——芝诺斯，放过那个盒子吧。”

你怀疑自己养的到底是只猫还是条蛇——从那个快递盒子被拆开到现在，美人蛇一直乐此不疲地用他的尾巴围着盒子蠕动，可怜的空盒子在鳞片的推动下已经缓慢地一圈圈转了半个小时，角都快磨起毛了。听了你的话，芝诺斯终于停止了他的盘盒子大业，转而把盒子套在了尾巴尖上，也不知道是什么执念。“现在是几月，五月？”你拉下手机消息栏，确认了自己没记错，“那你岂不是快到发情期了……”

美人蛇没什么反应，吐着信子靠在你身边打量手机里的内容。虽然才被好好照顾了几天时间而已，但他总算不像刚到家时那么狼狈了，肩膀虽然还没长足肉有点硌人，但冷血动物的皮肤在这个季节凉丝丝的，靠这么近还能闻到他身上沐浴露香香的味道，这要放夏天一定是解暑利器，你打着哈欠，歪身子也往他身上倚了倚。“才养你几天就要应付发情期，我到时候得跟西德尼禄交流一下……不过是不是该赶紧教你说话了？”你嘀咕着，点开一条新私信——“啧，怎么又是买蛇的。”

这不是第一次了，自从你用芝诺斯的照片开了个养蛇日记楼开始，就天天有人私信你要不要卖。“果然是你太好看了对吧？”你也不知道该欣慰还是该烦恼，勾起手指蹭了蹭芝诺斯颧骨下仍有些凹陷的脸颊，“等我什么时候把你养胖点，好好拍一套照片，美死他们。”

至于这些人蛇贩子，你翻翻白眼，反手送了个拉黑。明明一楼就明说了这蛇不卖，怎么还有这么多听不懂人话的。

成年人的假期就应该舒舒服服地待在家里，睡个懒觉，再来顿丰盛的早午饭，你一向对此深信不疑，只不过今早懒觉没睡成，昨天明明刚喂过的美人蛇早早过来把你推醒了要早饭——养宠物就像是养小孩的预演，你认命并心怀愧疚地爬起来给他解冻鸡肉，然后在一边看他吃饭一边思考自己吃什么的途中不知不觉又睡了个回笼觉，直到送快递的按响门铃，才发现芝诺斯正团在你脚边，趴着茶几在你昨天买的速写本上画画。

昨天在救助站干了一天，实在太累了，今天又被迫早起，大概这就是你到现在还很困的原因。

奇怪，芝诺斯这个饭量跟医生说的不一样啊，他比想象的还能吃。你想到这又郁闷地撸了两把平坦的蛇肚子，也没见长肉啊，这就是传说中的吃不胖体质？人蛇都这样？

那之前楼里那个吃成水桶被迫减肥的人蛇怎么回事？

你百思不得其解，摇摇头决定把这个问题先放一边，去拆今早刚送到的人蛇零食。这次你长了个心眼，先在论坛里转了一大圈，然后又在购物网站里挑了好久才选中几袋试吃装，干湿粮都有。你起身去厨房拿了个勺子，回来时发现芝诺斯掏出来个罐头在摆弄，还是一副百无聊赖的模样。

……要不要哪天买个游戏机回来给他？你盘算着，把尽快教他识字提上了日程。

“我来我来，你别划坏手。” 你把罐头从美人蛇手里拿回来，抠起上面的铁环小心地掀开盖子。里面很明显是熟食，闻着还挺香，装得满满当当的。你记得商品描述写的是“甄选新鲜豚鼠脊肉，婴儿级食材要求，肉汁浓郁，高汤健康补水……”反正一系列广告效应十足的宣传词，看评价倒还不错。芝诺斯歪歪吐着蛇信，似乎对这盒罐头提起了点兴趣，你把里面的肉和汤汁搅拌了一下，盛起一勺用罐子接着送到他嘴边。然而芝诺斯往后闪了一下，没有看面前的蛇粮，反倒把探询的目光投向了你……

“不，我不吃豚鼠，别想。”你冷酷地摇头把他的念头掐死，“我知道上次我吃了你不喜欢的鱼干，但我也不是什么都吃的好吗！”

美人蛇从嗓子里“哼”了一声，垂眼张嘴含住勺子把肉和汤汁都抿进嘴里，勺子抽出来的时候细长的信子还在勺子背面舔了一下才收回去。人蛇和原生蛇类的区别之一是人蛇除了直接吞之外还会咀嚼食物，比如现在，你紧张地注视着芝诺斯慢悠悠品尝罐头，直到他终于咽下去点点头，才长长松了口气。不管怎么说，能找到合他口味的零食是件好事，你把勺子和罐头都塞给他：“这次是小盒试吃装，你喜欢就都吃了好了，不过以后再买大盒的就要控制了知道吗？”

芝诺斯瞥了你一眼，兀自挖起罐头肉填进嘴里，那动作就像你挖盒装冰淇淋吃，斯文得很。

说到底，亚人类和人类到底区别在哪里呢？换言之，你觉得我和你到底有什么区别？

你摇摇头，不再回忆于里昂热的哲学命题，转而拿起手机抓拍了一张芝诺斯用餐照——哎，自己家的蛇，真是怎么看怎么好看，难以置信这么乖的人蛇居然来自野生种群，曾经也是在森林中捕食的猎手……

所以现在乖成这样到底是遭过多少罪啊……

你曾经看过不少文献，关于被马戏团虐待的野生亚人类，你知道有些人类为了让他们听话会做出什么事来，更不用提第一次在“提货”的时候亲眼看到面前这条蛇的惨状——头发蓬乱打结几乎看不出颜色，尾巴因为脏而灰扑扑的，浑身都是土和泥，还有些不明显的干涸血迹，你怀疑他们根本没给他洗过澡，更不用提除虫和好好喂食。

越想越心疼，你觉得鼻子有点酸，伸手指头点点美人蛇的肩膀：“要不要穿衣服？明天给你买衣服去？”

芝诺斯咀嚼的动作停顿了一下，瞥了你一眼——而这就是你得到的所有反应，虽然没表示同意，但也没有反对，你愉快地把去商场安排上了明天的日程。

————————————

晚上十一点，你正从柜子里往外翻厚被子。

你是真的怎么也想不到空调会在这个时候出故障，维修师傅已经下班，所以显而易见——北方的五月温度仍然偏低，你得把薄薄的空调被换了，幸好早有防备，不然今晚得穿着衣服睡觉。

至于房间里的另一位住户，直到你关了灯躺在床上玩手机、淅淅索索的蛇类爬行声传进耳朵时，你才一个激灵爬起来，刚记起自己已经不是独居了的事实。

手机屏幕的光太微弱，门口的美人蛇看不清脸，只剩下一个高挑的剪影。“芝诺斯？”你放下手机撑起身体，没等按亮床头灯，那剪影就晃悠着靠前，你只觉得床沿一陷，皮肤就接触到人蛇冰凉的皮肤，激得你直接打了个哆嗦。芝诺斯没有出声，模模糊糊的黑暗中他撑着上半身翻到你旁边躺下盖上被子，尾巴上细腻的鳞片跟着绕过你的腰，慢慢向下，最后在小腿上缠了几圈才安分下来。

也对，蛇是变温动物，需要让身体温暖来保持足够的行动力……你默默回忆干货大佬分享的帖子，强忍着被冷意激出来的鸡皮疙瘩，翻身钻进芝诺斯怀里，还把他的胳膊搭在了自己背上。

“没及时买暖箱是我不对，委屈你了。”你熄灭手机屏幕，歉意地摸了摸他的头发，“今晚先将就一下，明天我就找人修空调，给你买暖箱。”

黑暗里你实在看不清芝诺斯的表情，只感到蛇类细长的信子擦过你的鼻梁和眼睛，又慢吞吞收回去，痒痒的。虽然是双人床，但寻求温暖的人蛇尽量把尾巴都缩进被窝之后这里就变得有些拥挤，你挪挪身子给他让出更多地方，觉得自己两条腿都被绊在了蛇尾巴里。

搂着你的手臂收紧，芝诺斯的胸膛缓慢起伏了一下，呼出来的气体也是凉凉的，带了点蛇类特有的嘶嘶声，他没再吐信子，这是准备睡觉的征兆。

但愿明天一早不会忘记床上有条蛇然后从床上摔下去……你默默祈祷，闭上眼睛老老实实地当人肉暖箱：“睡觉吧，晚安。”

————————————

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
你还醒着吗！晚上睡觉千万关好门！芝诺斯的种类我哥找人问了，他是条异化的眼镜王蛇，被他咬一口连抢救的机会都没有！而且他攻击性特别强！园方给他繁殖的三条雌性都被他咬死吃了！  
【发送失败】

FROM：拉塔托斯克：  
？？你怎么把我拉黑了？？  
【发送失败】

————————————

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

平心而论，抱着人蛇睡觉虽然刚开始冷了点，但毕竟是会呼吸有心跳的活物，只要焐热了简直比什么男友抱枕都舒服。当然，缺点同样显而易见——比如第二天直到送走空调维修师傅，你满腿红红的蛇鳞印子也没有消下去，像某种奇怪的文身。

至于芝诺斯，大概是发现人腿不仅很好缠而且还很暖和，已经基本赖到了你身上，现在正用尾巴松垮垮缠着你的小腿，上半身则枕在你大腿上，一边翻杂志一边任你给他梳头发。

外面雨下得很大，噼里啪啦打在窗子上，几乎要掩盖了电视里纪录片的画外音。你其实看过几部野生亚人类的纪录片，也拿其中的片段去跟救助站的亚人们做过求证，回答五花八门——比如独角兽，不管野生的还是家养的，确实大都不太喜欢跟人马接触，还有类似野生斯芬克斯并不都像纪录片里那样有明确的领地规划，这是你从一只名叫西·如恩·提亚的流浪斯芬克斯那里确认的，你和他的关系很好，虽然当初并没能成功收养他，但西·如恩会时不时来你家做做客，你还挺想把芝诺斯介绍给他的。

美人蛇翻了一页杂志。因为突如其来的大雨，你只能把买衣服的计划暂时搁置，芝诺斯手里的是你之前一时兴起随手买的萌宠杂志，里面多半都是各种亚人类美照，你想让他参考一下喜欢什么风格的衣服。平心而论美人蛇的衣服很好买，毕竟上半身没有像斯芬克斯一样的翅膀，跟人马一样可以正常穿人类的衣服——比如你十次遇见奥尔什方，九次他都穿着救助站印着Q版猫猫亚人类的文化衫，他超喜欢那件衣服。不过芝诺斯……似乎对文化衫没有丝毫兴趣。想到这你暗暗比划了一下他的肩宽，救助站的文化衫存货大概也没有他能穿上的尺寸，他太大只了。

你没再继续给他整理头发，这引起了美人蛇的注意。他把视线从杂志挪到你脸上，挑了挑眉，尾巴尖勾勾你的脚踝，催促你别停接着梳。“以前在森林里你也让别人给你梳头发？”你笑出声，捧起一缕金发慢慢梳顺，“在森林里这么长的头发不会很难打理吗？还是说只是动物园没给你剪？哎你看看，他们陆栖的人蛇都基本上是短头发。”

芝诺斯顺着你手指的方向看向电视，纪录片刚好播到沙漠人蛇求偶的片段。人蛇求偶和人类恋爱其实大多数时候区别不大，但野生人蛇在遇到情敌竞争激烈的情况下依旧会用决斗的方式解决问题，陆栖的是这样，估计树栖的差别也不大。你津津有味地注视着屏幕里用摔跤姿势试图把对方压在地上的两条公蛇，戳了戳芝诺斯：“你们求偶也会这么决斗吗？”

他瞥了你一眼，懒洋洋地放下杂志直起身。你没等想明白他要干什么，腿上的尾巴就猛地缠紧向后一拖，你被咣当拖倒在沙发扶手上，紧接着你只听到一声蛇嘶就被咬住了脖子，连他的动作都没看清。

情况发生得太快了，你愣愣地盯着天花板，过了两秒钟，才颤巍巍吞了口唾沫。你能清楚地感到芝诺斯呼吸时凉丝丝的气体扑在喉咙上，蛇信子尖细的末梢扫过皮肤，潮湿，又有些痒。

美人蛇松开嘴，撑着沙发抬起上半身，突然眯着眼睛对你笑了一下，伸手轻轻拍了拍你的脸，这才从你身上挪回去，坐在沙发上重新拿起杂志。

沃日，他笑起来好好看。

你眨眨眼睛，用力晃了晃头。虽说沙发扶手是软的，但突然这么一撞还是让你觉得脑壳里嗡嗡响。“哇你下次提前说一声……”你揉着后脑勺坐起来小声抱怨，“吓我一跳，可不许这么对别人玩，万一人家被吓到你就要进蛇肉馆子了。”

芝诺斯没搭理你。

纪录片里的沙漠人蛇已经结束了决斗，倒是没激烈到芝诺斯给你演示的这种地步，胜利者已经志得意满地搂着倾心于强者的雌性人蛇离开，失败者则垂头丧气，拿尾巴抽沙子泄愤。到了幕间广告时间，你摆弄手机打开摄像头：“芝诺斯，你再笑一下。”

他抬眼先看摄像头又看你，表情看起来既无趣又无奈。但你现在从惊吓中缓过来，满脑子都是他笑的时候能遮住眼睛的长睫毛，只想补拍一张当你的手机壁纸，或者顺便丢进楼里让别人羡慕死：“笑一下嘛！快快，你笑起来超好看，真——喂？！” 

他把手机抢走了，同时把杂志往你怀里一拍。你低头去看，翻开的那一页是个挺出名的美人蛇模特，沙金的长卷发，一双蓝眼睛，穿了件黑衬衫歪在一堆天鹅绒软垫里，伸出食指撑着额角望着镜头。你扫了眼右下角的水印——名字是沃斯里。“你喜欢这么简单的风格？”你往后翻了一页，依旧是这条蛇，不过搭配风格整体换了一茬，金色铠甲搭配宝蓝色披风，一股浓郁的异域风情扑面而来。“这种不好看吗？”你翻转杂志指给他看，“要不要考虑下这个？”

芝诺斯来回划拉你手机屏幕的动作停顿了一下，似乎在思考该怎么表达。然后他伸手点了点这套图的某个位置，你翻回来一看是一串数字，应该是参考价格……

沉默。

“懂了。”你对芝诺斯竖起拇指，放下杂志把那串闪瞎人眼的数字丢在脑后，“还知道给我省钱，乖孩子真懂事，明天给你买冰淇淋。”

话虽如此，等到芝诺斯把手机还给你的时候，你还是产生了些许亏待了他的愧疚感。自家蛇崽的颜值绝对不逊色于沃斯里，你有这个自信，但比起可以把大把钞票砸在穿搭上的赛级宠物模特，你实在是没法让芝诺斯跟他得到同等待遇，虽然……想一想芝诺斯佩戴金饰的样子……

你郁卒地叹口气，闷闷不乐地去搜沃斯里想找找同款。沃斯里是条进口美人蛇，成名照就是杂志上的那套金色铠甲“无瑕灵君”——这名字倒还挺不错的，你在心里点评。套图再往下翻是一些散照和封面，不过不知道为什么，你总觉得沃斯里的蛇半身和人半身显得不太协调，这蛇半身怎么这么……

短粗？

你抬头比划了一下芝诺斯的半身比，又计算了一下沃斯里的。芝诺斯的蛇身长度是八米四，如果按照人类半身一样长的比例来计算的话，沃斯里也就……三米多不超过四米？

这是不是太短了？？？西德身为猪鼻蛇属都有三四米的长度吧？？？

百思不得其解之下你决定忽略细节，网购了件款式类似评价不错的黑衬衫。芝诺斯探头过来看了一眼，不知道为什么松开尾巴晃悠着游进了你的卧室，半天没出来。你好奇地追过去看他在干嘛，乌黑的蛇尾从客厅蜿蜒到衣柜，他不知道在翻什么，你之前叠好的衣服被整整齐齐放在床上，翻了半天，他才满意地抖出一条橙黄色带蓝色斑点的围巾，随手就围到了腰上利落地打了个结。

“……”你一时间无语凝噎。这条围巾是你很久以前旅行时作为民族纪念品带回来的，因为实在是驾驭不了这个风格，所以一直叠在衣柜里。“你，喜欢这个？”你跟看美人蛇面面相觑，对方抱起肩，看起来非常满意自己的选择。

好吧好吧……至少这条丑围巾终于有用武之地了。你叹了口气，伸手刚要去解他腰上的围巾，芝诺斯就往后一躲，对你皱了皱眉——他心里一定在想这人类为什么出尔反尔要抢他的东西，你心累地摊开手：“我拿去洗洗，放在衣柜里太久了，怕有螨虫，你会过敏的。”

大概是之前被寄生虫折腾得不轻，芝诺斯撇撇嘴，自己解开围巾交给了你，还一路跟过来看着你把围巾扔进洗衣机里才算完。

“干嘛，怕我抢走？”你按开洗衣机，回身好笑地抬手去捏他的脸。芝诺斯往后躲了躲，自顾自回客厅去看电视，因为不喜欢纪录片现在的内容还换了几次台。你凑过去贴着他坐下歪靠到他身上，他没拒绝，修长蛇尾又一次缠到了你身上。

————————————

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

“说到头，我还是不建议你吃太多垃圾食品。”

“说到头，你只是在嫉妒我吃得多还长不胖。”

可恶的大黑狗这么说着，还得意洋洋地把可乐吸得呼噜呼噜响。你对他翻翻白眼，低头接着给芝诺斯拆炸鸡——他正一手托腮等待投喂，另一只手在手机上敲砖块打发时间，坐在这里才不到二十分钟，他已经破了好几次记录了。利奥法德对你的溺爱举动啧啧啧地摇头，掀开纸杯盖子咔嚓咔嚓地嚼碎了里面的冰块，这才伸个懒腰提起桌面上打包的手枪腿。“我先回去了，”他对你摆摆手，收好了牵引绳，“下次再找你帮忙，回头见。”

“替我向乌塔塔和斯塔西亚问好。”你意思意思跟他道别，利奥法德大摇大摆地走出餐厅，很快就混进了外面走来走去的人群。

不知道他出门准备找谁带。你摇着头，把鸡肉喂到芝诺斯嘴边，他稍稍偏头叼住，眼睛还盯着手机上撞砖块的弹球。多数地方都禁止宠物入内，所以想找到一家允许亚人类宠物的大型商场并不容易，但优点在于只要找到了，就意味着里面的所有地方——包括餐厅、电影院、娱乐设施、服装店等等都可以带宠物亚人进去，当然，前提是有主人，而且必须牵绳。你以前经常来这里的亚人类咖啡厅小坐，吸吸别人家可可爱爱的毛球，当然，也顺便装成野狗头头利奥法德的主人带他进来，偶尔请他一顿炸鸡。

不过当然了，今天的重点是给芝诺斯买衣服、带他散散步，不然你还真挺想念咖啡厅里那只名叫凯·希尔的蓝毛斯芬克斯的。

唉好久没得毛球吸了……

虽然很想念毛绒绒，但在把所有炸鸡都填进芝诺斯肚子里之后你还是压下了去咖啡厅的念头——芝诺斯这个性格，进去了怕不是要把所有店员都吓到炸毛，你可不想再把凯·希尔吓哭，虽然他抖抖的哭腔确实很可爱，但你又不是变态……

咳咳，言归正传。正常来说，野生亚人类不会太喜欢穿衣服，但芝诺斯还挺喜欢你给他买的衬衫，就拿现在来说，桌子挡住了下半身，他看起来就像个从有钱人家里溜出来的少爷，叼着吸管在摆弄手机。

“？”

大概是觉察到你的目光，芝诺斯抬头看了你一眼，熄灭屏幕把手机还给你。“吃饱了？”你接过手机，摸摸他的肚子——还是平坦的，好像那只炸鸡失踪了一样。芝诺斯晃晃可乐杯子示意没有了，你则抽了张餐巾纸给他擦嘴：“碳酸饮料不能喝太多，对牙不好，别跟利奥法德学……对了，张嘴，我看看你的牙。”

芝诺斯老老实实张开嘴。你伏低身子用手机照亮他的上牙膛，那层收着毒牙的薄膜没有任何动静，看来新牙是真的不会重新长了。你想想就难受，按灭手电筒叹了口气。“没事，以后我养你，不用捕猎也没事。”你拍拍胸脯，把他拉起来准备去买衣服。

可你万万没想到会连吃好几个闭门羹。

“——非常抱歉，但店里有规定，真的是不允许亚人类宠物试穿的。”

导购小姐满脸都是真诚的歉意，你烦躁地搓搓头发，再次询问：“但你看，人蛇又没有毛，不会把毛沾到衣服上，而且我保证他很乖他绝对不会弄坏或者弄脏你们的衣服的！”

“您这就是难为我了，”对方无奈地笑起来，“我也知道您家的蛇很干净很听话，可店里有规定，所有亚人类宠物都不行，您如果有需求可以去负一层的宠物用品商店？”

你当然去看过。问题是首先亚人类就属于小众宠物，加上芝诺斯的体型，店里基本找不到他能穿、质量又好、他又看得上的衣服。“总之就是……店里没他能穿的。”你叹口气，最后一次尝试，“真的不行？”

“真的不行。”导购小姐的回答比你还坚决，“但您可以直接购买。”

买了他穿着不合适怎么办？？退货？？

始终抱肩在旁边等着的芝诺斯扯了扯你的胳膊，大概是让你算了。你心里堵着一口气，发又发不出来，咽又咽不下去，拍了拍他的手，转身带他走出了店面。

商场很大，但估计再走几家店也都是差不多的结果。芝诺斯对于不能试衣服这件事似乎没什么大反应，只是一直安静地跟着你的脚步，你却越想越心烦，愤愤地嘟囔：“他们凭什么不让你试衣服？嫉妒你长得好看？啊啊啊说到底为什么宠物店的衣服设计都那么幼稚——等等。”

你一个急刹车，回头差点被芝诺斯的尾巴绊倒。但你顾不得这个，马上拉上他的手：“等会儿你能不能自己待会儿？”

芝诺斯：？

那双湛蓝的眼睛里满是困惑，你停顿了一下，这才想起来自己太着急了，连比带划地解释：“我知道该问谁去哪买衣服了，但那里的亚人都胆子小，过会儿你在咖啡厅外厅等我一下吃点东西，好不好？”

美人蛇也不知道听没听懂，不过没提出异议，只是上下打量了你好一会儿，不知道在想什么。你看了眼时间，现在不是营业高峰期，所以把他单独“寄存”在前厅应该也没事吧……没事吧？

————————

“给他一杯草莓奶昔，一份软骨猪排。我老样子。”

蜂巢咖啡厅的老板是第一次见你这个老主顾带其他亚人进来，还很稀奇：“你养的？”

“啊，前段时间刚养的。”你懒得跟每一个人解释芝诺斯的来历，直接跳过了这个步骤，“让他在外厅坐一会儿，我有别的事。利柯在吗？”

“刚来没多久。”老板倚着吧台，看你把腕带解开，挑挑眉，“奇了，你哪次不是奔着吸斯芬克斯来的，最近换口味了？”

“怎么，你的意思是美人蛇不好吸？”你半开玩笑地捅了他一下，把腕带上的牵引绳系到角落的一张桌子边：“你在这里乖乖等着，我一会儿就出来。”

芝诺斯垂眼看着你栓绳，似乎对你要做什么提不起任何兴趣，老老实实缠住桌腿往沙发里一靠，抱着肩闭上了眼睛。

顺着外厅走廊往里走，安静的内厅里都是一个个小隔间，你走进最里面的一扇门，轻轻敲了敲：“利柯？”

几乎是马上，隔间门就打开了，你直接被扑得倒退了几步。“搭档！”墨蓝色皮毛的斯芬克斯用后腿站着，前爪和两只胳膊全都扒在你身上，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“你好久没来了！”

“好好好孩子乖乖乖快下去我要倒了——”你堪堪撑住身后的墙才没倒进后面的房间里，芦·利柯这才意识到自己在干嘛，撒开手把你扯进房间。“你这段时间都在忙什么啊？”他往窝里一坐，捡起果盘里的苹果咔嚓啃了一口，“上次套圈比赛你没来，我都没参加。我还等着我们这对好搭档什么时候重出江湖呢！”

上次……你心虚地思考这里一星期举办一次的套圈比赛，上次的日期你应该是在带着芝诺斯体检。“下次，下次我保证参加，好不好？”你好声好气地哄他，把服务员送进来的两块舒芙蕾推给他一个，“给不给吸嘛？”

芦·利柯哼了一声，偏过身子张开翅膀，你把脸埋进去蹭了又蹭，抱了一怀的毛绒绒，还腾出一只手去揉他的耳朵根，满耳朵都是孩子满足的呼噜声。吸够了，这才喟叹着撒手，端起你自己的那份蛋糕：“我今天有点别的事要问你。”

“唔？”

斯芬克斯已经把嘴填得满满的，像仓鼠。你组织了一下用词，开口问到：“我记得你来这里打工不是为了生活对吧？”

“唔，对啊。”他点点头，把蛋糕咽下去，“我爸妈又不缺我吃住，但我可不想用他们的钱来养活奥尔瓦拉，我凭自己就能照顾好她。”

小少爷信誓旦旦地拍拍胸口，相当有已经长大成人了的派头。你确定了这一点，直奔主题：“那你们都是在哪买衣服的？”

“？”怎么也没想到是这个问题，芦·利柯叼着叉子，下意识低头看了眼自己的衣服。“这个……我爸妈的主人给的啊，”他挠挠头，“最近的我想想，叫什么牌子来着……博雷尔？好像是叫博雷尔来着？你上网应该就能搜到了。怎么想到问这个？你养别的斯芬克斯啦？”

你沉默片刻，唉声叹气地跟他讲起自己怎么带芝诺斯来买衣服，又怎么被连拒绝了好几次的经历，给小少爷乐得直翻肚皮。你看着不爽，撂下蛋糕扑过去，对着他肚子上的软毛一通乱抓，一时间满屋子都是蓝蓝白白的绒毛在飞。“我就说你怎么身上一股蛇味。”芦·利柯戳戳你肩膀揶揄，“原来都养了这么长时间了，怪不得都不来店里了。”

“蛇味？”你从他身上爬起来，在自己身上左闻闻又闻闻，怎么也闻不别的味道。斯芬克斯三下五除二把自己那份蛋糕解决掉，又来抢你的盘子：“别闻了，你们人类的嗅觉太差劲了，只有我们才能闻到。”

“那你形容一下？”

“有点像铁锈。”他撇撇嘴，很嫌弃的样子，“反正不太好闻。”

你从来没从芝诺斯身上闻到过“像铁锈”的味道，大概确实是人类的鼻子不够灵敏。“今天谢谢啦，我记住那个牌子了。”你最后在他的翅膀上揩了把油，从垫子上爬起来打扫打扫身上粘的毛，“下次再来找你玩。”

“你这就走了？”芦·利柯失望地垂下耳朵，好像蛋糕都不够吸引他了，“这才不到十分钟。”

这委屈猫猫头也太可爱，你呼吸一滞，赶紧搓了搓他的耳朵：“今天真的不行，芝诺斯在外面等我。下次保证陪你玩两个小时，怎么样？”

以前一般都是一个小时，他权衡了一会儿，这才点点头。“成交，你得说话算话。”

“我什么时候说话不算话过？”你又笑眯眯地在他翅膀根抓了抓，这才和他告别。

————————————

博雷尔，博雷尔……这牌子怎么这么耳熟呢……？

回家的路上你一直在思考这个问题，电梯都差点忘了按。进家门脱了鞋，你招呼芝诺斯去浴室洗个澡，谁知下一秒猛地被什么东西拦腰卷起，你惊叫一声没等反抗就连转了好几个圈，再停下时，美人蛇已经牢牢缠住了你的下半身，你甚至有点喘不过气。“芝诺斯？！”你惊愕地去推他的蛇半身，“别闹了——快松开我给你洗澡！”

金发美人蛇慢吞吞地从你身后绕到身前，逆着光，居高临下地俯视你。你完全不知道他想干什么，紧张地向后仰——因为他俯身贴近你，冰凉细长的信子暧昧地扫过你的脸颊和下巴。

距离太近了，你看着他皱起眉，又变得面无表情，最后他张开嘴，喉咙里发出吐气的嘶嘶声。

“你身上一股猫味。”他说。 

——————————

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

你傻了。

“呃……其实，斯芬克斯不算猫？”

话音未落你就见美人蛇眯起了眼睛，仿佛一个标红加粗的巨大“危”字啪地糊到你脸上。“不不不等等不是！”你惊恐地后仰举起手，“我的意思是我我——等等你怎么会说话？？？”

你知道自己看起来一定蠢得要死，因为芝诺斯往后退了退，明显在嫌弃你。“游客很吵，”他稍稍扬起下巴，“你们的语言不难学。”

你把“难道游客最经常干的不是敲玻璃哆哆哆”这个问题强行咽了回去。

美人蛇抱着肩，飞快地吐了几下信子，尾巴像水一样从你身上溜下去，你一时间没有心理准备，差点没站稳。“去洗干净。”他简洁地命令，还绕过你拎起玄关的购物袋丢到沙发上。你一时间大脑空白，直到走到浴室门口才反应过来……

不对吧？？好像你才是主人吧？？

终于想通这个原则性问题之后你顿时觉得底气提了上来，勾起手指敲了敲浴室门。芝诺斯正低着头翻购物袋，听到声音抬起头，表情平淡得好像每天都在这么质问自己的主人：“还有事？”

“你也得洗。”你指指他在外面路面上蹭得全是灰尘的蛇身，“不然不许上沙发，我沙发套刚换的。”

这应当是再正常不过的要求，芝诺斯却像是听到了什么有趣的事，露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“现在？”

“……不然呢？”你感到莫名其妙，“你想在外面站到我洗完吗？”

他发出一声“嘶——”的气音，大概是蛇类特有的笑声。“没什么。”他摇摇头，丢下购物袋，从你身边蜿蜒游过。

————————————

这当然不是第一次给芝诺斯洗澡。按照惯例，你调好水温准备先把他洗干净了再说。然而不知道为什么，今天芝诺斯始终牢牢盯着你看，直给你盯出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“会说话这种事用不着瞒着我的。”你一边往他尾巴上搓泡泡一边念叨，“我又不是极端保守主义者，亏我还准备把以前的教材翻出来给你用……”

美人蛇靠着浴缸另一端，对你歪了歪头。“教材。”他重复了一遍你的话，“旧的。”

“当然是旧的。”这条蛇今天怎么神神叨叨的，你奇怪地看了他一眼，“有就不错了，是奥尔什方用过的，他记笔记可认真了。”

美人蛇说话并不总是那么清楚，受到蛇信子和喉咙构造的限制，即便是经常跟人交谈的西德也偶尔会口齿不清，更何况很久没说话的芝诺斯。你听到他低声嘀咕了句话，却只听清几声嘶嘶的尾音。“你说什么？”你把沐浴球扔进浴缸，换了专用海绵揉搓他黑亮的鳞片，“奥尔什方，那匹人马，你见过的。”

芝诺斯弓起尾巴尖搭着浴缸边缘，懒懒散散地享受被你仔细搓洗鳞片的过程。“你很喜欢毛？”他问。

“那当然！毛绒绒谁不喜欢。”你回答得理所当然，把他的尾巴搭在胳膊上，手伸下去搓蛇腹，“不过要说养的话，掉毛也很让人困扰，而且猫猫狗狗都要遛，我平时可没那么多时间。”

这回他没再回话，安安静静地等到你把他的尾巴洗干净又放掉水，拿着浴巾坐在浴室门口给自己擦干。“说起来，利柯也说我身上有你的味道，”你调高了温度重新往浴缸里放水，边试水温边脱衣服，“斯芬克斯闻起来是什么样的？”

“我不喜欢。”这句回答得相当干脆，芝诺斯擦干了身上的水珠，随手团起浴巾丢进衣篓。可这算什么回答？你摇摇头，迈进浴缸。在商场逛了一天回来又忙着洗蛇，肌肉终于得到热水抚慰后你舒爽地叹了口气，闭上眼睛靠着浴缸壁一动也不想动：“今晚早点睡吧，我累死了。”

芝诺斯没吱声。

虽然说是准备早睡，但睡之前有些事是一定要做的，比如好歹随便吃点东西，购物袋里的东西也要整理出来。你虽然很想多在浴缸里瘫一会儿，却还是不情不愿地坐起来——结果一睁眼，你就跟趴在浴缸边的美人蛇对上了视线。

“你什么时候过来的？！”你吓了一跳，惊魂未定地拍拍胸口平复狂跳的心脏，“上次就跟你说了！人困的时候不能吓！”

像上一次一样，对方只是平平淡淡地瞟了你一眼。“洗干净。”他说着，伸手进水里搅了搅，这水温对他来说太热，白皙的手指立马被烫得红了起来。“别闹，你会烫坏的。”你赶紧把他的手扒拉出去，“这怎么都不知道疼的……去去，乖乖待着，你要是太闲，就去把今天买的东西都拿出来。”

芝诺斯皱皱眉，好像想要说什么，最后却又咽了回去。“你快点。”他直起身对你点点头，转身离开了浴室，客厅里很快传来购物袋的沙沙声。

他好像还是不太开心。你想，低头闻了闻自己的胳膊——当然是闻不到什么“猫味”的，但因为你在外面吸斯芬克斯，所以芝诺斯不开心了？

还以为他一直懒懒散散的，是不会吃醋的那种宠物呢。

想通了这一点，你突然觉得心情愉快了很多，毕竟哪个饲主不喜欢看自家崽吃醋呢？更何况比起刚来的时候那条好像做什么都无所谓的蛇，你还是更喜欢现在这个会明确表示不开心的芝诺斯。只不过他不喜欢斯芬克斯啊……你苦恼地搓了搓头发，这下可遭了，你认识好多斯芬克斯，从小少爷芦·利柯到工作伙伴古·拉哈，这样岂不是天天都要他被嫌弃身上有味道了，这可不行，得想办法让他改一下对斯芬克斯的态度……话说他到底不喜欢斯芬克斯哪点啊？

把接触过的所有毛球都想了一遍，你不但没能想到这种可爱亚人到底有什么缺点，反倒又开始馋他们柔软的绒毛。不行不行，明明今天刚撸过，不能太贪心，你拍拍脸颊告诫自己，特地用最香的沐浴露把“猫味”盖住，这才擦着头发出去弄吃的。

美人蛇正搂着个抱枕给电视换台，购物袋已经空了，你顺手把它套到垃圾桶上，又走进厨房翻冰箱——今天买的食材都已经整齐地码放在里面，你在心里给芝诺斯贴了朵小红花。“你想吃东西吗？”你随便拿了个面包，准备夹上生菜火腿对付一顿，“我给你拿鸡蛋？”

“随你。” 

怎么还是这么没精神？

不管怎么说，宠物吃醋，主人当然要负责好好哄回来。你夹着面包回来，往他手里塞了袋调味宠物丸子。“吃点吧，就当赔礼道歉，”你往他身边一坐，啃了口面包，“我找利柯只是想问问他们在哪买衣服，别生气啦。”

芝诺斯平淡地瞥了眼手里的零食丸子，不知道为什么，悠悠地叹了口气。“我没生气。”他说着，起身游进厨房。你听到开冰箱门和碗碰撞的声音，没一会儿芝诺斯走了回来，手里端着个碗，你探头扫了一眼，里面打了两个鸡蛋。

“你不喜欢那个零食？”这还挺稀奇的，他好像直接把那袋丸子送回去了。芝诺斯没回答，只是盯着电视屏幕，仰头喝掉了碗里的蛋液。

————————————

又是深夜十一点。这次你半夜不睡觉不是因为空调太低，而是有个凉凉的东西突然爬到了你床上。

“你怎么又过来了？”

你缩着腿试图把腿从绞扭的蛇尾中解放出来，然而只要他还在床上，那必然每一寸多余空间都会被尾巴塞满——你只努力了不到一分钟就宣告放弃，翻身无奈地盯着已经心安理得躺在你旁边的美人蛇：“我把空调调太低了？”

“没有。”芝诺斯将尾巴牢牢盘住你的腿，胳膊一伸就轻易将你搂进怀里。今晚是晴天，外面昏暗的光线透过窗帘，你勉强能看清他凝聚着些许光亮的眼睛，像深海里的宝石一样。“你是我的。”他低头，将脸埋在你颈侧，冰冷细长的信子有一下没一下地搔刮过你脖子上的皮肤，“希望这是最后一次。”

他的语气听起来莫名有些古怪，可你实在说不上来到底怪在哪里，只能用孩子大概是醋得厉害来解释。“好啦，我知道了，”你安抚地揉了揉他的头发，“我不会再蹭一身猫味了。快睡吧，我困死了，晚安。”

他的胸膛缓慢起伏了一下，尾梢又往上蹭了蹭，直到连你的脚踝都被缠绕在层叠鳞片里，这才轻声回答：

“晚安。”

——————————————

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

姓名，芝诺斯;

性别，男;

品种……

你回忆了一下芝诺斯告诉你他的血统构成——父亲是黑王蛇，母亲却是条水蛇——思索片刻，填了王蛇属;

年龄……

你捅了捅旁边玩手机的美人蛇。“你多大了？”

“？”这似乎是个很难回答的问题，芝诺斯闻言皱了皱眉，才很不确定地回答：“二十六？”

“这是什么回答，你记不住自己的年纪吗？”

芝诺斯对你眨了眨眼睛。“很重要吗？”他困惑地问，旋即又像是并不想知道答案一样摇摇头，靠回到椅背上，“应该是二十六，随你吧。”

怎么能这么迷糊啊。你笑出了声，低头在年龄栏填上了二十六岁。他的年纪比你以为的要大不少，看来以后不能叫蛇崽崽了……

主人联系方式，家庭住址，通讯地址——填完了最后一项，你起身把表格、体检报告等等一堆文件交给办事处工作人员。收养芝诺斯已经这么久了，你居然直到昨晚才想起来没有办养蛇证的事，好在之前没遇到过查证件的，今天赶紧来补。“在这里坐一会儿吧，”你坐回芝诺斯身边，伸了个懒腰，低头去把系在扶手上的牵引绳解开，“他们得先印证件，还要给你刻个吊牌。”

芝诺斯一向不喜欢被栓在什么地方，他只是垂眼看着你拆刚才系的扣子，熄灭屏幕的手机在他手指间转圈，“吊牌？”

“证明你是条有主人的蛇。”你比划了一个硬币大小的圈，“一般挂项圈上，你要是不愿意戴项圈，应该也可以换成手链，但必须要戴在身上，这样你要是走丢了，捡到你的人会根据吊牌上的联系方式把你还给我。”

美人蛇沉默了一秒。“不能不戴吗？”

“——我不能不戴吗？？？”

没等跟芝诺斯解释不能不戴的原因，你就被另一个耳熟的声音吸引了注意力。刚刚走进门的是两匹人马——错了，只有一匹是人马，皮毛雪白，四腿修长，和尾巴同色的银白长发随便披散在后背上。这是匹相当漂亮的人马，如果不是他现在满脸抗拒的话。

紧接着这匹不情愿的人马看到了你，并对你抬了抬下巴。“埃斯蒂尼安。”你冲他摆了摆手，现在办证的人不多，他跟一起来的同伴说了句什么，就朝你这边走过来。“早听奥尔什方说你从外面领了条蛇回家。”人马抱着肩，皱着眉打量芝诺斯，“我还以为你总有一天会把那家伙带走，真是出人意料。”

“你别搞笑了我哪有地方养人马。”你站起来捶了他一下，对芝诺斯介绍，“这是埃斯蒂尼安，救助站的外援之一，上次去的时候不在。这位是……”

面对你疑惑的目光，与埃斯蒂尼安一同进来的独角兽稍稍俯身，对你行了个礼。“艾默里克·德·博雷尔。”他露出一个礼节性的微笑，“我是埃斯蒂尼安的朋友。”

咦，艾默里克·德·博雷尔不是那个——

独角兽在你面露惊讶的同时伸出食指挡在嘴前。“嘘，是我。”他似乎明白你在想什么，嘴角的笑意变得有些无奈，“没办法，埃斯蒂尼安的脾气您应该了解，没有员工能拉得住他。”

埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声。

这确实，你应该早就注意到的，埃斯蒂尼安一向讨厌穿衣服，今天却穿了件非常合身的外套，很显然出自“博雷尔”品牌——世界上第一个直接由亚人类创建的品牌，果然还是同类更加了解同类，光这件事就足够你佩服艾默里克了。这样近距离看比隔着镜头能看清更多细节，艾默里克今天低调出行，既没有披饰毯也没有缠绑腿，只有耳朵上的宝石吊坠显示着他的身份。“所以，你怎么突然想起来办证？”你戳戳这位好朋友，“终于想通了准备正式加入救助站啦？”

“这事跟我没关系。”一提起办证，埃斯蒂尼安的神色又烦躁起来，“你问他。”

“是我拜托的。”艾默里克倒是好脾气，耐心地解释，“我准备和救助站举行联名活动，需要几位模特，但没有证件的野生人马是无法在城市里合法行动的，所以……”

“所以我就被拖到这来了。”埃斯蒂尼安摊摊手，不忿地插嘴，“早知道就不应该答应你。”

“差不多就是这样。”艾默里克点头，“我准备安排他先以公司员工的身份活动，至于后续合作还需要再进一步讨论。”

“行了，你别跟她打官腔了。”银发人马拍了拍好友的肩膀，“这家伙什么人都见过，不是你以为的一般人。”

这句话怎么听怎么不像夸奖，但艾默里克看你的眼神仿佛就多了层深意，你没等细追究，服务台就叫了你的号。“应该是芝诺斯的证件，我去拿一下。”你对他们歉意地点点头，快跑几步去取回养蛇证和吊牌。官方发放的吊牌可选金银两种颜色，你挑了金色，上面冲压着芝诺斯的名字和你的联系方式。如果能挂在芝诺斯脖子上一定很漂亮，可惜了，他不喜欢项圈。你叹了口气，回到他们身边。“那我们也不打扰了，”艾默里克看了眼你手里的吊牌，笑着说，“还要去给埃斯蒂尼安办证件，员工通行证的手续要更复杂一些。”

“噢那你们忙，我带他先走了。”你回以微笑，低头把芝诺斯的牵引绳扣回腕带上。芝诺斯从刚才开始就在玩手机，没有想跟对面两个亚人熟悉的意思，这时候安静地看着你收起养蛇证，懒洋洋地从椅子里起身，好像早就想走了一样。

“——说起来。”

就在你马上要推开办事处大门的时候，艾默里克突然叫住了你。你回过头，却发现他视线的末端是不是自己，而是你身旁的美人蛇。“芝诺斯先生，对吗？”他对他歪了歪头，“我们之前见过面吗？”

“……”芝诺斯侧过身，非常不礼貌地瞥了他一眼，“我不认识你。”他回答。

你偷偷扯了扯芝诺斯的衣角。不过还好，艾默里克没有计较他的礼节问题，而是若有所思地点了点头，“可能是我记错了吧。”他笑了笑，这才转向你，“下次再聊。”

“嗯，再见。”

————————————

艾默里克给人的印象真的蛮好，你想。

很有礼貌，很好看，态度也足够平易近人，没多数独角兽那种瞧不起人的傲气，比你认识的一大半人类富二代都要强了不止一星半点，怪不得托尔丹喜欢到直接认儿子……

“这有意义吗。”

“什么？”

你回过神，懵然望向芝诺斯，对方正漫无目的地盯着地铁窗外飞速掠过的风景，尾巴盘成一团堆在你脚下。注意到你的溜号，他收回视线，又重复了一遍：“生日，很有意义吗？”

噢。你这才想起刚刚溜号前你正一边翻看养蛇证一边念叨以后也要给他过生日的事。“当然有意义了！”你挑起眉，“我们都会过生日，西德和尼禄，埃斯蒂尼安，伊赛勒——我认识的所有人类亚人类都会每年过生日的。而且你不能这么迷糊啊，连自己多大都记不住……是不是也不记得你生日是什么时候了？”

果然，他摇了摇头，眉心微微蹙起，似乎还是不太能理解你的思路：“只是个没意义的日期。”

“这个日期最大的意义就是你出生了。”你对他比了个拇指，“我们不仅用生日来记录年龄，也用来衡量成长，巩固和其他人之间的情感，这是一种和世界建立联系的渠道，并不唯一，但确实比较有效。”

“对于生日这一天来说，重要的不是你到底二十六岁还是二十五岁，而是你又活过了一年，这一年可能幸福，也可能痛苦，但一切都过去了，你可以选择铭记，也可以选择遗忘，因为新的一年在未来等你。”

你从来不过生日的美人蛇垂眼盯着地面，好像消化了很久才把这些话完全咀嚼明白，最后眉心终于舒展开来，挑起眼睫望向你：“可我不记得了。”

“那你就很自由了。”对他摊开手，“以后的每一天都有可能是你的生日，如果什么时候你突然觉得，好了，我以后每年都要在这一天过生日了，就告诉我，我全世界广播给你庆祝生日。”

芝诺斯突然笑起来。地铁里人不太多，时间还早，窗外阳光落在他的头发上，像流淌的金子，闪闪发光。

“听你的。”他说。

————————————

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

放在一个月前，你是怎么也不会想到动物园“捡回来”的瘦弱美人蛇，能这么能吃——考虑到顿顿都是肉，他比你能吃太多了。

所以真的不奇怪他居然过一个月就肌肉充实到最初买的黑衬衫快扣不上扣子。

“所以果然那么多肉不是白吃的啊……”你拆着快递，感慨地把里面的衣服抖开检查。暗红色的衬衫，衣领和袖口绣着些不明显的黑色花纹，还有件黑短袖，手感摸起来非常不错。博雷尔品牌主推的是中高端产品，支持定制，虽然贵了点，配送时间也长了点，但质量是真的很不错，这次试水还算成功，大概以后秋冬装也可以尝试一下。

现在是下午两点半，芝诺斯中午吃完饭就回窝睡午觉了……怎么说呢，现在真是被你惯得越来越有脾气，也不知道哪养出来的午睡习惯。不过都快三个小时了，怎么也应该睡醒了吧……你这么想着，拎着衣服敲了敲蛇窝门：“芝诺斯？”

里面没有声音。

这是怎么回事，好像最近他午睡时间越来越长了，不会是病了吧……你皱起眉，带着担忧直接扭把手推开了门。

也不知道是不是被你吵醒了，挂蛇架上缠绕着的蛇尾巴猛地一拧，带动吊篮跟着一晃，要不是挂蛇架是牢牢钉在地面上的，保证会整个倒下去。

“……芝诺斯？”你往前走了一步，“你醒了？”

漆黑蛇尾迅速往吊篮里缩进去。吊篮开口是正对主枝干的，你绕过去，发现他已经卷着尾巴把洞口堵了个严实。“睡醒了快出来，别闷着。”你伸手戳戳他的鳞片，那片蛇皮肉眼可见地抽了抽，“出来出来，你的衣服到了。”

堵在洞口上半部分的蛇尾往下挪了挪，黑暗里只露出一双明显含着不满的蓝眼睛：“出去！”

“你不能再睡了！”你没被他吓跑，把手按在他没塞进吊篮的尾巴尖上又揉了揉，“医生说整天闷在窝里会得慢性肺炎的！”

那截尾巴尖马上收紧卷住了你的手腕。蛇尾移动，芝诺斯从吊篮里伸出一只手抓着挂蛇架，探出来半截身子，居高临下，紧紧皱着眉。“衣服放下。”他说，把你的手往旁边一甩，“以后我让你进你再进，现在出去。”

“好好好你快点，”这大概就是起床气。你被凶了一遭却只觉得好笑，举起手表示投降，把衣服放到旁边柜子上退了出去，还没忘带上门。

现在你确信你是真的把芝诺斯惯出脾气来了，以前随时随地都能打瞌睡的美人蛇，现在居然有起床气……还好还好，芝诺斯的起床气还算温和，不然换成埃斯蒂尼安和尼德霍格，估计蹄子已经尥出去了。你往沙发里一躺，登录论坛，到你已经爬了快一千楼的帖子里“记仇”：崽今天闹起床气，叫他起来试衣服，还凶我。

刚发出去，一时间也没有人回复，你漫无目的地从上到下扫过几个热门帖，眼尖地发现里面夹杂了一条博雷尔广告。

艾默里克广告投放得挺精准啊？你一时好奇，点进去之后发现里面还放着上个星期放出来的保护区联动广告，刚点进去就开始自动播放。除了几个知名亚人类模特，出镜的还有保护区标准代言人伊赛勒，西德尼禄两个明星萌宠，还有只贡献了一个背影、一个侧颜、一个冷漠眼神的埃斯蒂尼安。奥尔什方倒是没出镜，不知道是不是有别的安排。

毕竟这种展现身体姿态的机会他肯定不会错过吧……你忍不住在心里吐槽。

“咚咚咚。”

“来了，稍等。”

快递？你整理了一下头发，正盘算着是不是给芝诺斯买的手机到了，打开门就发现是两个调查员打扮的人——“您是这里的住户？”其中一个伸头向屋里看，你莫名其妙，侧侧身挡住了他的视线。“请问你们这是？”

另一个还比较礼貌一点，扯扯同事的衣服，出示了证件。“我们是负责这条街区的调查员，正在调查一起恶性宠物伤人案件，”她收起证件，拿起笔记本，“请配合我们工作。”

不知道是不是听到了声音，卧室门一响，你余光瞥见芝诺斯从里面游了出来，两手抱肩，靠在调查员看不到的卧室门口。“请问吧，我会回答的。”你点了点头。

女性调查员很满意你的配合。“昨天晚上十点四十九分，您在家吗？”

“在的。”你回忆了一下，“应该是准备上床休息了。”

“十点五十到十二点之间，有没有听到什么声音？”

“没有。”你摇摇头，“我睡觉很轻，有声音肯定会被惊醒的，昨晚睡得很好。”

调查员记录下你说的话，抬头扫了一眼你家的客厅。“您有饲养宠物亚人类吗？”

你心里一抽。“有的，但他昨天到今天一直跟我待在家里，没出过门。”

对方没有在意你的紧张，继续询问：“养了几只？是什么种类？”

“……只有一条美人蛇。”

“好的。”调查员点点头，合上了笔记本，“感谢配合，顺便问一句，您知道周围哪些邻居有养斯芬克斯吗？或者有听说谁家斯芬克斯走失吗？”

“不知道……”你摇头苦笑，“我社恐，和邻居交往不多，比较熟的家里都没养宠物。”

两个调查员对视了一眼。“最近出门注意点。”男性调查员说着，回头准备离开，“也注意点你家的蛇，最好是别单独出门。我们还要继续调查，先不打扰了。”

“发生什么事了？”眼看他们要走，你总算忍不住张嘴问。女调查员犹豫了一下，叹了口气。“目前只能确定凶手是只斯芬克斯。”她回答，“情节非常恶劣，目前还没抓到，在案件结束之前，一定要注意安全。”

噢噢和人蛇没关系就好……你松了口气，道着谢送走了调查员，跟芝诺斯面面相觑。他穿新衬衫比你想象的还好看，定制款非常合身，细腰宽肩，比你见过的所有美人蛇模特都好看。然而你还没等夸夸他貌美无双，他就先开了口：“调查员？”

“没事，跟你没关系。”你摆摆手，“说是斯芬克斯伤人，咱们最近出门注意点流行，也不知道到底是怎么回事……”

芝诺斯微微颔首算是表示知道了，也没给你时间点评他的衣服，自顾自拐进厨房，开冰箱去翻吃的。

————————————

直到晚上临睡，枕着芝诺斯的肩膀看新闻时你才知道具体发生了什么事——调查员说的没错，确实是相当恶劣的案件。受害者是一对青年，凶手斯芬克斯撕开了其中一个的喉咙，当场死亡，另一个则脊椎严重受损，现在还在抢救室里挣扎。

“……凶手目前尚未落网，请广大市民注意出行安全，一旦发现可疑分子，请马上联系调查管理部门进行捕捉。好下面我们来看一组联播快讯……”

“……哇……”你想想新闻里打着马赛克的现场画面，还是觉得有些不适，更不适的是这案件居然就发生在隔两个单元的公寓里。“哪来的这么凶的斯芬克斯啊……”想想你认识的小可爱们，你觉得一阵恶寒，抱着芝诺斯的胳膊挪挪身子，“也不知道到底是怎么回事，是不是有什么事刺激到了……”

“不需要刺激。”

“啊？”

你一时间没反应过来他的话是什么意思，抬头去看时，发现芝诺斯还盯着新闻，注意到你的视线时才低下头，耐心地重复了一遍：“不需要刺激。”

“可是，没道理的吧？”你困惑地摊开手，“且不说伤害主人之后会被通缉，抓到了可是要强制安乐死的？”

芝诺斯挑挑眉，露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“人类很脆弱。”

“多数人家里都会准备防护措施啊。”你掰起手指头，“项圈，电击器，麻醉药，我看基本都会准备这些东西？”

美人蛇似乎听到了什么有趣的东西，眯着眼睛，笑意更深了一些：“你觉得有用？”

你被他笑得有点不自在。“我当然不是说像你们这样啦……你天生是捕猎者我知道，但多数人家里养的亚人类往上数多少代都是家养，已经没有野性了啊？那些东西够用了吧……电击器已经是非常严厉的惩罚了。”

想了想，你又信誓旦旦地补了一句：“你放心，我不会那么对待你的。不过最近出门还是要当心点，谁知道它躲在哪里等着再伤人呢……”

芝诺斯抽出手，捏捏你的胳膊，又捏着你的脸掐开你的嘴，也不管你噫噫呜呜的哼唧，往你嘴里打量了一圈。“你这几天别出门了。”他随口说着，松开你的嘴拿遥控器关了电视。你当然明白他什么意思，颇为不服气地直身子挺挺胸：“你别瞧不起人好吧！我上学的时候打群架很厉害的！”

“嘴硬。”美人蛇这么点评，扔下遥控器起身伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠游回自己房间，“睡觉去吧。”

————————————

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

对于卑微社畜来说，最恐怖的事是什么？

不是蛇崽叛逆不爱搭理妈妈，也不是外面有只杀了人的斯芬克斯在逃，而是——你的假期到头了。

没办法没办法，社畜社畜，天崩地裂也得为五斗米折腰。你这么安慰着自己，脸“咣当”往办公桌上一拍，试图用装死来逃避现实：“唉我不想上班……人类为什么要上班……”

“不论人类还是亚人类，都需要生存，并为此进行长时间不间断的努力。鉴于动物都需要为食物而奔波，我认为这是符合常理的正常现象。”

“我只是想抱怨一句，谢谢你啊于里昂热。”

在旁边整理书架的人马不置可否，晃着尾巴慢悠悠逛回工位。你死鱼眼盯着他的背影，恰在这时余光瞥见一个红彤彤的影子抱着几本书快速掠过——

“哇啊！！”

斯芬克斯受到惊吓，手里的书落了一地，而你真的完全顾不上这个，死死搂着他的脖子不松手：“好拉哈别动别动让我吸一会儿回血呜呜呜……”

“但但但——”古·拉哈·提亚，你亲爱的小伙伴，想去捡书又没法把你扒开，紧张得翅膀根都在簌簌地抖，“你什么时候回来的？休假结束了？” 

啊……果然毛绒绒就是正义……

“我还没休息够啊——”你把脸往他的翅膀里一埋，委屈兮兮地哀叫。古·拉哈·提亚犹犹豫豫地环着你的后背拍了拍，“那我下午请你喝奶茶？”

“好！”你噌地直起身，“下午我订蛋挞！”

“你这样算得上职场性骚扰了吧？”雅·修特拉幽幽地吐槽，伸手薅着你的领子就把你从古·拉哈身上撕了下来。你于是一转攻势将罪恶的爪子伸向她的翅膀……然后在“玛托雅妈妈”充满压迫感的目光中怂巴巴地缩了回来。古·拉哈·提亚噗噜噜抖抖被吸乱了毛的翅膀，趴回你对面的工位，“啪”地把手里的书摞到桌面上，打开电脑托着腮：“其实我倒不介意，反正她总会给我梳顺的对吧？”

“就算这样，你也不能太惯着她了。”一只手从后面伸过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你会把她宠坏的。”

“这个办公室只有拉哈给我吸，”你有气无力地从办公桌上爬起来，“你不能连我最后这点乐趣都剥夺了嘛，敏菲利亚——”

古·拉哈·提亚默默把兜帽掀到头上，还拽下来盖住脸，不知道是不是觉得你太丢人。而你亲爱的上司，微笑起来仍然温柔，友好，迷死人，转过来勾手指敲了敲你的脑门：“都休息多久了还撒娇？假期结束啦，收收心吧。我过一会儿把今天的工作内容发给你。”

你对着她回到独立办公室的背影吐了吐舌头。

就算现在在人类公司工作的亚人类数量并不少，“拂晓”也是相当惊人的杂志社，毕竟现在绝大多数亚人类的工作都停留在出卖色相——咳！停留在服务行业，比如芦·利柯在咖啡厅打工，或者担任模特，低端一点的在各种网店，高端的则像沃斯里，名气比人类模特还要高。而古·拉哈·提亚等等从事的则是和你没什么区别的编辑工作，简直是异类中的异类。敏菲利亚给他们每一个都办了员工证明，还提供员工宿舍，如果不是真的亲眼看到她对每一个亚人类员工都很好，你都要以为拂晓杂志社是不是那种圈养大量人鱼采集深海珍珠的黑公司了。

不过什么都不能阻止你吸毛绒绒，谁让古·拉哈宠你，哼。

在城市里，除了工作，绝大多数亚人类的选项是成为宠物，像利柯的父母，曾经的西德尼禄，还有芝诺斯……

芝诺斯啊……

你敲着键盘，目光不由自主飘向手机。前几天你给芝诺斯买的新手机到了，新的电话卡也办好了，他的手机操作不成问题，你让他有事给你打电话。不过第一天复工，芝诺斯也是第一次自己在家，说不担心那绝对是假的……应该不会有事情吧，他那么聪明？

你给自家蛇崽单独分组还设了特殊铃声加震动，到现在是完全没有动静的，按理说这个时间他应该要么在发呆，要么在打游戏了……

“我就说你怎么今天一整天都魂不守舍的，是不是家里多了个小家伙？” 

你被雅·修特拉的声音吓得一个激灵，扭头差点跟她来个脸贴脸。笔名魔女玛托雅的斯芬克斯从上到下在你肩颈周围嗅了一圈，才带着似笑非笑的表情又凑近了点，几乎跟你碰到鼻尖：“我就觉得你身上有股陌生的味道，还以为是你又去新的咖啡厅了。”

面对大佬的密切关心，你感动吗？

不敢动不敢动。

你僵硬着脖子，半天不知道应该从哪讲起，再说芝诺斯能算小家伙吗？？？体长八米四的小家伙？？？

看你好久也没能说出点东西，雅·修特拉叹了口气，回到她的坐垫里好像不想再逗你，还无奈地摇头：“算了，我也不应该太掺和你的私事，就算你有崽子了……”

“什么你有孩子了？！！！”

古·拉哈·提亚这一嗓子差点给你送走，你缩着脖子惊恐地看向对面时发现对方正目瞪口呆地盯着你，连翅膀带背毛尾巴全炸了起来，看你没有第一时间否认，嘴唇还细微地抖了一下——

妈啊你别哭啊？！！！

你站起来的太猛以至于哐当带翻了椅子。“我没有！！！”你拍桌子，“我生孩子肯定告诉你们啊我连男朋友都还没有你在想啥啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

你这一吼也把斯芬克斯吼愣了，整个办公室因此陷入一片死寂，古·拉哈眨眨眼，看看你，又看看明显在看热闹的雅·修特拉，飞机耳慢慢又竖了回来：“那，那崽子是怎么回事？”

“是我养的美人蛇啊！”你不仅头疼而且心累，用力搓了搓脸，“不是，为什么听到崽子第一反应是孩子啊！我休假才两个月不到连孩子都有了像话吗？？？”

隔壁一直在吃瓜的人类同事相当不给面子地笑出了几声鹅叫。

“噢……”古·拉哈·提亚似乎长长松了口气，又坐了回去，“是美人蛇啊……”

“？？？等等，你不是最喜欢吸斯芬克斯的吗？？？”

那对红艳艳的耳朵在电脑后面竖得笔直，你痛苦地揉揉额角，就知道又得解释一遍：“就是，城南那家动物园破产清算嘛，这条蛇就廉价处理了，被虐待得超可怜谁都不要，我看不下去，就买回家了……手续费好贵的！”

“城南的动物园啊……”雅·修特拉若有所思地开了口，“我知道那里，风评一直很差，看来你又做了件好事啊，通知救助站了吗？”

“带他去过一趟了，但是和尼禄他们好像不太合得来。”你摇摇头，“拉塔托斯克说要帮我给他定种也一直没消息，不知道是不是尼德霍格那边也不清楚品种。不过办证的时候他跟我说他应该算王蛇，我就直接填了。”

“那我们以后还能去你家聚餐吗……”

“呃，应该行？”你抓抓头发，“可能，等我把你们介绍给他？他还是挺乖的……”

古·拉哈撇撇嘴，又开始闷头敲键盘。

————————————

总而言之，第一天复工除了上午差点社会性死亡、以及下班路上你总觉得有人盯着你之外没有再出别的意外，你回家之后甚至发现芝诺斯像田螺姑娘一样给你热了个速冻披萨，还倒了饮料，你高兴得直夸他出息，虽然美人蛇只是哼了一声意思意思他听到了，并表示就这一次，以后还得你自己做饭。

大概休息习惯了，再工作就格外容易累，你不到九点就开始犯困，让芝诺斯看会儿电视睡觉，自己先回了卧室。

这一觉睡得天昏地暗，有那么一段时间，你似乎醒了又似乎没有，好像在做梦——有什么凉丝丝的东西从你身体上滑过，带着细微的蛇鳞触感。

“芝诺斯……？”

没有回答，这场梦安静得可怕。蛇鳞逐渐卷过你的腿，向上攀缘，到小腹，到腰，到胸前……你恍恍惚惚地觉得好像自己整个人都落入了蛇的缠卷之中，身体几乎已经触不到床面。

“……我……没……”

你有点喘不过来气。梦持续的时间很长，蛇鳞在摩擦中似乎在一点点收紧，你张开嘴喘息，挣扎着，却怎么都醒不过来。你经常做梦，你模模糊糊地冒出这样的念头，但为什么会喘不过来气……你在趴着睡觉吗？

你完全不记得梦是怎样开始的，又是怎样结束的。等你真正睁开眼睛时，天已经大亮，你整个人都被被子牢牢卷起来，也不知道昨晚睡姿到底扭曲成了什么样——不过你的重点不在这个。

重点是，你睡过头起码半个小时，快迟到了。

————————————

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

提前做好准备是种好习惯，包括但不限于：出门前通过天气预报判断需不需要带雨伞、在新文章开头前把所有资料都找全、下班提前想一想蛇粮还够不够需不需要补，以及早几天就在家门口的杂物筐里塞根棒球棍，这样就可以在掏钥匙开门、却突然感到背后一阵凉风时直接一棍子抡回去。

你觉得自己是用了十成十的力度，扑过来的黑影躲闪不及，被猛地砸到对面的防盗门上。你只听到伴随着痛喝的“咣当”一声巨响，感应灯应声亮起，你这才看清，几步开外正活动着肩膀的调整姿态的，是一只金发黑肤的斯芬克斯。

“作为人类来说，你这反应相当不错嘛。”虽然狠狠挨了一棍子，斯芬克斯的神态却不知为什么没有发怒的迹象，反而对你咧嘴笑起来，“不错，非常不错。”

在这个时候出现在这里袭击人的斯芬克斯，用脚指头想也知道是哪一只。你不敢大意，攥着棒球棍的手紧了又紧。“你……我知道你，”你将另一只手悄悄向背后伸，准备有机会就马上开门躲回家，“你叫纳扎·阿·嘉布，你前几天刚杀了两个人。”

对方饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。“我可是故意留那家伙一口气，让他告诉你们发生了什么。”他很遗憾似地叹了口气，硕大的兽爪踩地轻柔无声，“嘁，原来也死掉了，无聊。”

“为什么？”你忍不住问他，“如果你遭到虐待可以告诉我，我会建议调查局进行深层调查——”

“哈？”

斯芬克斯的表情像是在看傻子，非常无所谓地嗤笑一声：“唉，他们也这么问我，到底是因为什么呢，大概——”

你明明已经看到他缩起了翅膀和后腿，明明知道这就是跳跃攻击的前兆，拧钥匙开门的动作却还是慢了一步，只来得及仓促地抬棍子砸过去，谁知斯芬克斯的高跳只是假动作，半路翅膀一挥扭转方向，踩着墙面直接把你扑下了楼梯间。天旋地转后你听到“咚”的一声，眼前跟着黑了一秒——你反应过来，这是你的头撞到了水泥地，紧接着你想到自己还没脱离危险境地，想要起来捡脱手飞出去的棒球棍，却发现一只手动不了，这才对几乎凑到你面前的脸作出点反应，眨了眨眼睛。

“还以为摔一下就死了。”他漫不经心地收紧爪子，你被死死压住的胳膊一阵刺痛，估计他的爪尖已经抠进了肉里。“你好奇为什么那两个人死了？”他俯下身，一只手用力掐住你的脖子，“因为人类也好亚人类也好，都是没有价值的。他们都只是我追求‘狂热’的道具罢了。”

斯芬克斯的声音很轻，却好像越说越兴奋，你掰不开他铁钳一样的手，几乎无法呼吸。“一切都是为了‘狂热’……”他凑近你的脸，咧开嘴，笑着露出两颗尖尖的犬齿，“无法抑制的渴望，追求快乐的冲动！醉倒在甜美的死亡之中……还有比这更棒的狂热吗？”

“你还算有趣，不过很可惜……我饿了。”

窒息之下，你连抬腿蹬他的力气都没有了，感官也跟着迟缓，只模模糊糊地想到，他大概是想吃了你。

就在斯芬克斯温热的气息呼到你脸上的瞬间，感应灯熄灭了。你视野一黑，紧接着就听到“呃？！”的半声惊叫，身上压的重量像是被突然扯走，大量空气涌入重获自由的喉咙，你干呕着翻身去摸棒球棍，抬头就看到美人蛇和斯芬克斯扭打成一团，你听到一声凄惨的猫叫，下一秒芝诺斯缩身蹿到楼道上层，斯芬克斯暴怒地两步窜出来扬爪子抓向他的尾巴——

——被你一棍子结结实实甩中脑袋，当即摔在地上没了动静。

“……呕——”

周围一安静，你脖子上那股被死死掐住的恶心感又反了上来，棒球棍“当啷”落地，你两腿一软，一屁股坐到了地上，想捂住嘴稍微缓解一下却觉得手臂使不上力气，低下头才发现右手袖子红了一大片，疼得钻心。刚刚从楼梯上滚下来，你的腿和后背也终于反应过劲，浑身都在痛，着地的后脑勺更是一炸一炸地疼到发麻，你甚至不知道有没有流血。

芝诺斯顺着楼梯扶手蜿蜒盘下，提着斯芬克斯的胳膊把他丢到旁边给他让出位置，来到你面前，伸手干脆地撕掉了你染血的袖子。他的动作有点粗暴，你疼得抽了口冷气，瑟缩着胳膊，不敢动——实际上甚至有点不敢看——你手臂上的抓痕血肉外翻，是斯芬克斯被突然拖走时本能收紧爪子留下的，估计要留疤。“你受伤了吗？”你打量了美人蛇一遍，没发现他身上有明显的伤口，稍稍松了口气。从芝诺斯身侧看过去，斯芬克斯翻着肚子仰面朝天地瘫软在走廊，翅膀扭成诡异的角度，好像还有点呼吸起伏，应该只是昏过去了。

“他起不来了。”芝诺斯答非所问，平淡地回头扫了他一眼，随即突然转身盯着楼道口，发出威慑的蛇嘶。

拖鞋蹭过水泥地的声音穿进你耳朵里，你的对门邻居战战兢兢地从防火门后探出个脑袋，举着手机，对你们露出个比哭还难看的笑：

“那那那，那个、那什么……我我我要不，先帮你们，报、报个警？”

————————————

这大半个晚上你都是在医院度过的。

清洗缝合伤口、拍X光片、脑CT、注射破伤风、消炎针、狂犬疫苗……一连串伤情处理下来，你累到最后挂在芝诺斯身上才回到家。作为第一当事人兼受害者，调查员们在你挂点滴的时候给你记了半个多小时的笔录，报警的邻居则直接被带去了调查局接受问询。

“没有帅哥调查员，更没有会温柔地送来杯热奶茶的帅哥调查员。”你趴在沙发上伸着伤手哼哼，“电视剧都是骗人的。”

芝诺斯没哼哼，他用湿毛巾擦干净身体之后就钻进了厨房，没一会儿，微波炉的声音就响了起来。

“你今天表现还不错。”他从厨房出来，戴着隔热手套，一手端着他的晚餐鸡肉，另一只手丢给你一个面包。你用没受伤的手匆忙接住，咬住包装扭头撕开袋子：“就这还不错？我差点就没命了。”

现在想想那只凶猛的斯芬克斯，你还心有余悸。“你要是没出来，我真的要被他掐死了。”你啃着热面包嘀嘀咕咕，前几天才刚跟芝诺斯说完不用担心，这打脸来得也太突然……“我还以为他杀了人会赶紧逃走呢，谁知道这么多天了居然还在小区里。”

芝诺斯往嘴里填鸡肉的动作一顿，若有所思地扫了你一眼。“确实，他不该选你作为猎物。”他点点头，“看来还不够。”

“我没空学武好吗？”

大概人身体不适就会容易委屈，你蔫蔫地往沙发里缩了缩，手里的面包突然不香了。“本来就是上学的时候跟小混混打架练出来的……唉，要是敏菲利亚他们知道了得多担心……”

不幸中的万幸，你只有手臂的抓伤比较严重，以及有点轻微脑震荡，没有任何骨折现象，脑震荡也没有出血。不过听说这是不可逆的损伤，虽然现在你除了后脑勺疼之外没什么别的感觉，不过就怕万一……你越想越不放心，用胳膊肘捅了捅芝诺斯。“我明早起来要是傻了怎么办？”你忧心忡忡地问。

而美人蛇看你的眼神好像你现在就傻了。“那我就吃了你。”他随口回答，又往嘴里塞了块鸡肉，整个一起吞下肚去。你愤愤地捶了他一把，鼓着腮咀嚼面包。“我要是傻了，你就帮我联系一下敏菲利亚吧，”你扁着嘴，漫无目的地盯着茶几，“她应该能知道哪个福利院之类的比较好。然后，我手机里有拉塔托斯克的联系方式，她会把你接到救助站去的……就是条件可能就没家里这么好了。”

你越想越伤心。这条蛇又不会说话又不会读空气，恨不得见一面就能把所有人惹个遍，你要是真的傻了他可怎么办？会不会被排挤？被欺负？抑郁症？最后死掉？“实在不行我送你回家？”你突发奇想，吞下最后一口面包就去抓手机，“你还记得你家是哪吗？我查查明天的飞机——”

手机没等解开锁屏，就被芝诺斯抢走了。“他们说你最好别用。”他望着你，眼神近乎无奈，“去睡觉。”

“我应该先立个遗嘱什么的，”你被他拖去刷牙的时候还在胡言乱语，“万一我死了，我的所有遗产交给我的美人蛇芝诺斯，用于他在救助站的日常生活——呜咕呜呜呜……”

虽然脑袋挨的那一下让你确实变得有点像大脑被门夹了，但受伤和折腾一晚上带来的疲倦是真真切切的，等到被芝诺斯按着刷完牙又拖进卧室，你已经困得快睁不开眼睛了。“我听说人蛇对斯芬克斯的胜算也不是百分之百的，”你慢吞吞挪动着身子寻找不会压到伤处的姿势，打着哈欠还在叨咕，“你怎么就跑出来，吓死我了……”

芝诺斯似乎叹了口气。他的皮肤还是凉凉的，贴在你背后撞伤的地方，像熨帖柔软的冰贴。“我说了，不够。”他将你受伤的右手伸直避免压到，又握着你的左手拢在你胸前，把你圈进怀里，说话时蛇信顺着你的耳廓滑到脖子上，好听的青年声线撩拨着你的耳朵，痒痒的。“所以，我……标……”

你很快睡着了。

————————————

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

你第二天被敲门声惊醒——在迷迷糊糊爬起来的时候还压到了手臂上的缝线，疼得直抽气。“谁？”你扒拉出扔在床角的睡衣，一边手忙脚乱地往身上套一边用脚探来探去找拖鞋。卧室门大开着，芝诺斯不知道什么时候已经游到了门口，正趴在门镜上看。

“不认识。”他把门镜上的挡板转回去，握着你没受伤的手腕往卧室里拉，“回去，你应该多休息。”

“休息什么休息今天周三……”你把手抽回来去看客厅的挂钟，“几点了？我还得接着跟敏菲利亚请——”

“十点多了？！！！”

“有人在家吗？有人吗？”

你的惨叫和门外拔高音调的问话同时响起，你觉得头都要炸了，慌了一秒才听出外面拍着门喊你名字的，似乎是古·拉哈。

古·拉哈？！！！！！

完了完了完了莫名其妙旷工半天他们绝对担心死……你简直抓狂，赶紧去开门，谁知道蛇尾巴突然一下子缠住了门把手，旋柄被牢牢卡住。“外面是只猫。”没等你问这是干嘛，美人蛇就开了口，微微皱着眉——你简直哭笑不得，明明被袭击的是你，怎么他反倒有心理阴影了？“这是我同事啦！”你伸手去解他缠在门把手上的尾巴尖，“别闹又不是所有斯芬克斯都像昨天那个一样，我再没消息他们要报警了！”

尾巴尖不情不愿地松开了。你马上喊着“在家在家”打开门，下一秒红发斯芬克斯猛地冲进来，抓着你的肩膀上上下下慌慌张张地打量了一大圈。“你没事吧！”他紧张地托起你受伤的胳膊，瞳孔收成细细的一条线，“我今早听到新闻听说你这边出事了就有点担心，结果你真的一直没来上班——怎么样？出什么事了？伤得严不严——阿嚏！！”

多亏他这个喷嚏，紧张焦躁的氛围瞬间被冲淡了不少。你差点笑出声，还没等问他是不是着凉了，就被另一只手抓着肩膀往后扯了一步。“够了没有？” 芝诺斯的话是对你说的，眼睛却盯着古·拉哈，“医生要你在床上休息。”

被他这么一拉，你的手从斯芬克斯掌心里滑了出去。古·拉哈像是这才发现屋里还有另一个人，还是条美人蛇，背毛唰地炸了起来：“你？”

你发誓你绝对听到他喉咙里发出了威慑一样的哈气声。 “等等，别紧张！”你立马横过身子拦在他们俩中间，先握住古·拉哈的手，又侧身给他们介绍：“这是芝诺斯，我的美人蛇，我跟你说过的。芝诺斯，这是古·拉哈，我同事，就坐我对面。”

“……她手机里有和你的合影。”凝滞的气氛中美人蛇突然眯着眼睛笑起来，慢慢上前，对古·拉哈友好地伸出手，“我应该早点想起来。”

“……”古·拉哈看了看他，这才褪却敌意握住他的手。“古·拉哈·提亚。”他说，“她的朋友，我们认识两年了。”

你松了口气。本来斯芬克斯和美人蛇的兼容性就不高，加上这个美人蛇是芝诺斯，再加上昨晚的事，得亏来的是古·拉哈，不然你真怕两边杠起来你拉不住。“进来吧，别站门口了。”你招呼他们，自己先转身进屋，去给古·拉哈倒水，“我昨天折腾到两点多，这刚睡醒，正想给敏菲利亚打电话呢……她说什么了吗？”

“她担心死了。”古·拉哈扒掉爪套，像每一次一样进客厅，熟练地往茶几旁边一窝，异色的眼睛亮晶晶地望着你，“你昨天晚上的事上早间新闻了，你又没来上班，电话也打不通，我们以为你又出什么事了。敏菲利亚给我放了半天假，让我来看看怎么回事，需不需要帮忙。”

电话打不通……你心虚地想了想二十四小时静音状态的手机，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“抱歉啦……我真的没听见。”你把水杯给他，真诚地双手合十放在额头前面，“让你们担心了，等伤好了，我请你们吃饭。”

“你先老老实实把身体养好了再说吧。”古·拉哈又瞥了一眼你受伤的手，叹了口气，“敏菲利亚让我告诉你，她再给你一个月的假，好好养伤。”

“！！！！！妈！！！！”惊喜来得太突然，你嗷一声扑到他身上，也不管他“当心伤伤伤”的惊叫，“你回去就跟敏菲利亚说，她是我亲妈！！！我爱她！！！”

“好好好我保证转达……咦，你这里是——？”

睡衣松垮的衣领被小心地拉开，你努力扭头去看，但古·拉哈疑惑地盯着的可是你的后颈，怎么也看不到。“什——嘶！”

对方手指接触的皮肤泛起一阵刺痛，你缩缩脖子，正想起来去找镜子，斯芬克斯就腾地站了起来，死死瞪着沙发另一边的芝诺斯。“我就说怎么——”他不知道为什么，愤怒地炸着背毛，甚至有些咬牙切齿，“你怎么敢！”

？？？

你这边坐在地上摸不着头脑，看看这个看看那个，正在玩手机的美人蛇却心情很好，按灭手机双手抱肩，对你的方向抬了抬下巴。“你听到了。”他说，“我是‘她的’。”

？他什么时候这么乖了？

古·拉哈的翅膀轻轻抖了一下，又回头将视线投向你，眼睛睁得溜圆，有点震惊，有点失望，似乎还很伤心……但是老天啊你真的不懂他这到底是突然怎么了。“没事哈哈小伤口过几天就好了。”为了缓解尴尬，你打着哈哈站起来，“午饭在这吃吧？我看看冰箱里还有什么，我这假期厨艺练得可好了……”

“……”你的好朋友低下头，肩膀缓慢地起伏了一下。“……不了，诺弗兰特风物志还有两篇稿子，这周要赶出来。”他对你摇摇头，抬手拍拍你的肩膀，又叹了口气，“我先回去了，你好好养身体，需要帮忙就给我打电话。”

“噢……那好吧。”你知道赶稿多痛苦，所以也没强留，“那有空再来我家吃饭？”

“嗯，改天吧。”

他穿上爪套就走了，看得出来心情不佳。你挠挠后脑勺，还是搞不明白发生了什么，古·拉哈从来都不是这种阴晴不定的人啊……唉，算了，等他平静一下再短信聊吧。“我脖子后面受伤了吗？”你坐回沙发上伸手摸后颈，确实有一小块地方，有点刺刺的痛，如果不是古·拉哈发现了，你自己根本不会注意到。

芝诺斯瞥了你一眼：“昨天蹭的。你身上到处都是。忘了医生给你涂酒精了？”

不提还好，一回忆往伤口涂酒精的滋味你就条件反射地一哆嗦，往这个位置涂了吗？忘了，毕竟昨天一整晚你都是混乱的。“你帮我拍一下，我看看。”你往芝诺斯那边侧侧身子，撩起头发。美人蛇发出无奈的嘶声，拿手机对着你的后颈随手拍了张照片交给你：“喏。”

“不严重嘛，他怎么那么大反应的……”你把照片放大了端详，也就两公分长的小划痕，顶端像是被什么东西刺了一样深一点又划出去，像拖着细尾巴的流星。“是不是楼道里有碎玻璃啊……”你小声嘀咕，把照片删了。

伤了右手，就有好多活干不了了，比如做饭。你给芝诺斯热了鸡肉吃，自己点了份外卖。“你说要不要在家门口装个监控？”你打开电视，习惯性地去找新闻台，“安全起见？”

“随你。”芝诺斯说，拱起尾巴缠在你腿上——鳞片黑亮光泽饱满，你伸手轻轻捏捏，感受皮肤下面有力的肌肉。“人蛇和斯芬克斯一直都这么不对付吗？”你把他的尾巴往上挪了挪，抱在怀里，“你家那边也是吗？”

“他们的眼睛很管用，爪子也很锋利。”芝诺斯伸出手，摆了个爪子的形状，抓在你胳膊上，“有时会攻击我们的孩子。”

“你被攻击过吗？”

“有过。”他点头，“从他们的攻击中活下来是必修课。”

“可能和你打群架差不多。”他又补充。

这句绝对是嘲讽，你选择直接无视。“所以，他们为什么打你们？为了领地？还是食物？”

“都有。”美人蛇又往抱枕里倚了倚，指指茶几边上古·拉哈趴过的位置，“有时候，我们也攻击他们。刚才那个是在你们这里出生的？”

你诚实地摇头。“不知道，我没问过他，这个算隐私吧？”

芝诺斯不置可否，向你的脖子又扫了一眼。“他的本能还没退化，但是不够敏锐。”他好像突然想起了什么，啧了一声，“宠物猫。”

“首先，他是斯芬克斯。其次，不许这么说古·拉哈，”你戳戳他的侧腰，“人家可是凭自己本事在工作，礼貌一点。”

“如果他懂‘礼貌’，就应该明白不该进入人蛇的领地。”芝诺斯发出一声不屑的嗤笑，“顺便，他刚才没收住爪子，你的地毯被勾脱毛了。”

？？？？你马上低头去检查，果然地毯上面多了几个被勾起来的线圈。“怎么回事，古·拉哈以前也经常来我家，从来都是收着爪子的啊？”

“所以他以后都不应该来。”芝诺斯顺着你的话说下去，而你对他翻了个白眼：“友好一点行吗？你现在也在城市里了，学学西德和尼禄，古·拉哈做的蔬菜三明治可好吃了。”

沙发上的蛇尾绕到你身后，在你脖子上绕了一圈，最后尖细的尾尖弓起来托起你的下巴。“你不能要求我对抗本能，不是吗？”他微笑着说。

敲门声响起来，那条尾巴像水一样从你身上滑了下去。“去开门吧，”他拿起遥控器给电视换了个台，“你的外卖到了。”

——————————

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

“我真傻，真的。”

你抬起你没有神采的眼睛来。

“我单知道多一个月假可以敞开了打游戏，2077就在电脑里，我忘了打架操作需要两只手。我一上游戏就去找赛博疯子，开车是没有危险的，我深知这件事。到地方了，我开始扫描，赛博疯子就看到我了，我有点慌，问强尼·银手怎么办，他不理我，赛博疯子冲过来，我急了，拿螳螂刀一顿乱砍，直到不破防，看见血条见底，才想，遭了，怕是对面甲太厚，再想跑，只看见他一炮过来，我屏幕就红了，说停搏就停搏……”

你接着但是呜咽，说不出成句的话来。

旁边床上的芝诺斯发出了意味不明的吐气声，伸尾巴尖勾着鼠标给你跳回了上一个存档点，瑞吉娜刚给你打完电话的时候。“医生说不建议你用电脑。”他瞥了一眼屏幕——确切地说是地面上没有头的奇行种影子，手里的书又翻过一页，“而你已经玩了半个小时了。”

“死去活来不能算玩，”你义正辞严地指正，“就算我玩了两个小时，如果一直都在停搏还有什么意思？强尼·银手又不会因为我菜就给我嫖，我得跑剧情。”

芝诺斯向上翻了一下眼睛，似乎在思考“强尼·银手”是谁。“就是那个，出场就说你是个被他【——】的玩意，只有两个人肯张开腿给你【——】但是又被你反驳自己【——】去吧，的人？”

“……”你一时间被他这发电报一样的消音震撼得张开嘴不知道说什么，最后甩了甩头，瞪着眼睛去找耳机。“我就知道这游戏不能开外放，”你边把耳机线插到机箱上边碎念，“不行，你开始学脏话了，这不行，绝对不行！”

“但是他说脏话的时候你一直在笑。”美人蛇毫不客气地卷着插头又把线拔了下去，还顺势把耳机甩到床里面你够不着的位置，看起来相当不满你对他和游戏NPC的区别对待。“那能一样吗？”你据理力争，“强尼！他是能裤裆藏核弹炸荒坂塔的摇滚明星！你不一样，你——”

于里昂热的问题问的好，人类和亚人类有什么区别？你觉得你现在可以把问题丢回去：游戏NPC和真实亚人类有什么区别？或者再具体到现在的情况，裤裆藏核弹炸荒坂塔的摇滚明星和时而乖巧时而任性并且最近不知道为什么黏你黏得要死的美人蛇，有什么区别？

“……呃，你是我的蛇崽崽。”你最后只憋出来这么一句，“妈咪不许你说脏话。”

芝诺斯撇了撇嘴。

不过有一说一，要是没法打架上线就停搏，那也确实没什么意思。你关了游戏爬上床，挤到人蛇身边去看他手里的书，顺便把身上还没好的淤伤贴到蛇鳞上，蹭个冰贴。“看到哪了？”你好奇地探头，他拱起尾巴放书，腾出一只手绕到后面去搂着你的肩膀。“牧鹅姑娘。”他回答，侧头对你露出个似笑非笑的表情，“想听吗？”

那是你小时候看的童话书，太久没看，内容都忘差不多了，这几天才翻出来给芝诺斯识字用。他有兴趣读，你当然没有拒绝的理由，就往他胸前一靠，闭上眼睛权当养神：“那你读吧。”

他笑出一声气音，也没说别的什么，开始读故事。

“当他们吃着喝着时，客人们都非常兴奋，老国王把他所听到的一切作为一个故事讲给大伙听了。又问真正的侍女，她认为应该怎样处罚故事中的那位侍女……”

芝诺斯的声音是真的好听，就算咬字之间不可避免地会掺杂人蛇特有的嘶声或者气音，也完全没有影响他嗓音本身的磁性。你闭着眼睛，根据他读的故事想象国王奢华的宫殿，没记错的话还有真公主和假公主——

“假新娘说道：‘最好的处理办法就是把她装进一只里面钉满了尖钉子的木桶里’……”

……………等会儿？？？？

“……‘用两匹白马拉着桶，在大街上拖来拖去，一直到她在痛苦中死去’……”

“不是，等等，停？？？”你睁开眼睛伸手去翻看书的封面，毫无疑问，这确实是你那本童话书，少儿版，还有很贴心的插图。“要换个故事吗？”他大概是看出你的懵逼，体贴地捻着纸翻了几页，“白雪公主怎么样？皇后也来参加婚礼，于是人们从火炉里取出一双烧红的铁鞋，让她穿着跳舞直到死去——”

“？？？？？？？？？？”

“还是不喜欢？那灰姑娘也不错，鸽子们飞过来，啄瞎了后母和坏姐姐的眼睛……” 

“……停，停一停，”你用某种惊悚的目光望向你的蛇，“没有那种‘幸福快乐地生活在一起’的故事吗？？？”

“不多。”他把书从前翻到后，露出一个非常刻意的遗憾表情。“不过我很喜欢这个。”

“我的妈妈她杀了我，我的爸爸他吃了我，我的妹妹小玛莲啊，她捡起我所有的骨头，包在一条绸手巾里头，埋在那棵杜松子树下……”

之前说过，芝诺斯的声音是真的好听，就算他正微笑着轻唱的是怎么听怎么不对劲的童谣，也还是下了蛊一样地让你觉得好听。只不过你还是感到一线凉意顺着脊椎骨窜到后脑勺……噢那是芝诺斯的尾巴尖。美人蛇不安分的尾巴不知道什么时候摸进你睡衣里，推着你靠近他的脸，鳞片摩擦的感觉从来没这么鲜明——芝诺斯眯着眼睛笑得很温和，他将嘴凑近你的耳朵，不知是有意还是无意，微凉的气息直接呼进你耳朵里，他说……

“你想要红鞋子、金链子、还是磨盘？妈咪？”

你嗷嗷尖叫连滚带爬窜下床。

芝诺斯这回是真的开心了，把书放回电脑桌上换了一本。“这可是你的书。”他用书脊敲了敲童话书的封面，“你却对内容这么惊讶。”

“这书我八百年没看了。”你撇撇嘴，把刚才芝诺斯读的血腥场景丢回脑后，坐回电脑椅把自己拖回电脑前，准备再和赛博疯子大战三百回合。

然后你手机响了。

一个本地的陌生号码，你刚把2077打开，左手忙着敲空格，右手于是直接点了免提。“您好？”你把电脑音量调小了点，示意芝诺斯把耳机还你——他毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“我就知道你不会换手机号。”电话里传来一个男人的声音，通过手机传导有些失真，“还记得我吗？”

别说，这个声音真的是非常相当极其耳熟，然而那个名字到了嘴边，偏偏就卡在第一个音节上出不来。“等等等等，我能想起来，别提醒我！”你绞尽脑汁在大脑里搜索，但就是怎么都念不出来第一个音。

电话对面的男人发出了一声嗤笑，语调顿时吊了起来。“哎呀哎呀，我就知道，大作家肯定贵人多忘事。”他那边传来了倒水的声音，“当然了，没有提示肯定是不会记得——”

“我想起来了！”他这一阴阳怪气，你猛地反应过来一巴掌拍在桌子上，“你！不就是那个！”

“强尼·银手！！！”

“噗咳咳咳——！”

对面似乎一口水呛在嗓子里，咳嗽了好半天，才硬清着嗓子咬牙切齿地重新开口：“不是！你脑震荡撞傻了吗？”

你看你看这骂人的语气都一模一样！你委屈巴巴地吞下这句话。这几天被强尼骂得你一听他的声音就条件反射地怂。男人缓了口气，应该是终于清干净了呛进气管里的水，不知为什么，不耐烦的语气里带了一丝恨铁不成钢：“我给你个提示。阿尼德罗诗社。”

这个更耳熟。阿尼德罗诗社，阿尼德罗诗社……你依稀记得自己读大学的时候参加过这么个社团，不过因为才十几个人，存在感并不太强，说是诗社，更接近于专门给校刊供稿的社团。那个时候你天天在外面东奔西跑找各种写作素材，忙得脚不沾地，社团活动室好像都没去过几次。如果说这个人是诗社里的人的话，会是哪一个……

灵光一现，你突然记起某一次自己参加篝火节，结果有个人烟花架子倒了，火球直接炸了旁边的食物仓库。最后你和其他几个志愿者一起帮忙只清理出来几箱没被砸烂的水果，为了帮店主挽回点损失，你直接买了一箱葡萄带回了社团活动室，招呼大家一起吃。就是那个时候，有个人毫不客气地评价：蠢，火都没灭干净就敢往前冲，万一又爆炸怎么办？

这语气一下子就重叠起来了，你抽了口气，完全没想到会有诗社的成员突然联系你：“爱梅特赛尔克？！”

“说了那是笔名……算了。”手机对面的男人——爱梅特赛尔克，叹了口气，语气总算平静下来，“我在新闻上看到你了，最近怎么样？”

“领导刚准了一个月假，我能逍遥一阵子。”明确了是熟人，你就放松了许多，往椅子里一靠，也不管赛博疯子了，“你呢？最近怎么样？我记得你当时就是学校的助教吧，教什么来着，那节课我好像还选修过你让我想想啊……”

“亚人类历史文化研究。”爱梅特赛尔克完全没对你的金鱼脑子抱有任何期望，而且也没打算寒暄多久，直接进入了正题：“我现在回这边了，关于上次的袭击，我有点事需要确认。你这几天什么时候有空就来学校找我，到了给我打电话。”

“OK完全没问题，我明天就去。”

“记备忘录上。我发现你现在脑子比以前还不好使。”

“……好啦好啦我知道了！明天学校见。”

这人，怎么过了好几年了嘴还这么毒。你挂断电话，撕了张便签写上“去学校找爱梅特赛尔克”，啪叽贴到电脑屏幕上。这下总不会忘记了。

“你明天要出去？”

芝诺斯不知道什么时候合上了书，盯着黑屏的手机微微皱起眉。“那个人你很熟？”

“是大学诗社的社员，”你这才想起把爱梅特赛尔克的手机号存通讯录，“明天问点事情，顺便叙叙旧之类的。我明天中午估计在外面吃了吧，你想吃什么，我给你准备？”

“……不用管我。”他摇摇头，再次翻书的动作显得心不在焉，“他的话你不要信。”

这话说的就有点好笑，为什么呢？你放下手机，爬上床去抱他的尾巴，“你不能因为他的声音像强尼就这么大敌意。”你把他的尾巴搬开，去够他放在最里面的耳机，“而且，不许再学强尼说脏话！”

美人蛇用尾巴尖缠住耳机不肯给你。“但我发现你更喜欢这种说话方式，不是吗？”他对你挑眉，“这又不耽误你【——】了【——】的荒坂【——】”

“芝诺斯！！不许说脏话！！”

——————————

TBC.


End file.
